The Cover Up
by Sweet Trufflepuff
Summary: 8th Year story of how Hermione & Draco move on and how they worked together to cover up their scars. There might be some Dramione in much later chapters but I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cover Up**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

Reviews are a writer's coffee: they keep us going as long as we get some. *hint*

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Hermione was walking through the halls of the nearly deserted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry. She was lost in her thoughts of what had happened and wondering what was going to happen during the coming year. It was still five days before school was scheduled to start and there were already a few students in residence. Those that were there had been invited by the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. They were last year's 7th years and the surviving members of last year's battle, although not everyone that was invited to return to school returned. In fact, due to the abysmal previous year, every student, 1st – 7th years, was behind in their studies. The plan, as had been explained to her by Professor McGonagall during their meeting, was to adjust all the schedules so the returning students would be able to catch up on the missed work in certain classes, such as Defense Against the Dark Arts or Muggle Studies.

She had been in Australia watching over her family when she received a letter from Hogwarts letting her know she could return to school to finish her education. It also contained the invitation to arrive early. As Death Eaters were still at large and they were still a threat to the wizarding world, she decided not to remove the charm she had placed on her parents more than a year before.

Thinking about her options, she decided to accept the invitation and arrived at Hogwarts two weeks before the start of the term. Every day she just wandered the halls and grounds, lost in memories but occasionally talking with the other students or teachers she encountered. Even the library, her usual solace, couldn't hold her attention for very long due to her restlessness.

It was during one of these aimless wanderings that she saw someone sitting in the library looking almost as lost as she felt. She didn't expect to see him of all people in the library. Well, she hadn't expected him to return to school. Why would he? After all he was… She stopped that thought in its tracks. She was about to think of him in terms of the boy he was before the war. But she wasn't the same person she was before the war, why would he be? What did he have left after all? His father was in Azkaban and his mother was under house arrest. Even he had spent some time in Azkaban before the truth was revealed. She noticed he was rubbing his left arm absently while looking out the window at nothing. He didn't look like he wanted company so she passed by leaving him to his thoughts.

The next day she passed by the library again and saw him still sitting there. She couldn't tell if he had moved at all. She was bored and decided to try and break both of them out of their apparent funk. She approached him quietly, "Malfoy".

He looked up at her, "Granger? You came back?" He was truly surprised that she was there.

"Yea. You too."

"I thought they would have offered you any job you wanted anywhere you wanted it." Draco commented.

She shrugged by way of an answer. "What about you?"

He shrugged not really wanting to talk about his future either. "You alone? Are Scarhead and the Weasel coming back too?" He sneered.

She sat down and looked at him. "Let's be civil ok? I don't want to start off this year like all the other years we've been here." Even to her own ears she sounded tired. Tired of what she wasn't sure.

He was about to make a snide, cutting retort but gave a pause to consider her words and how she delivered them. He tried to read something in her eyes, but he didn't know her at all and so was unable to. Finally he just couldn't be bothered to put that much effort into antagonizing her. He nodded his head in agreement. "But I don't guarantee anything. Old habits and all. So are they?"

She smiled a small smile, "No, they aren't coming back. They accepted jobs as Apprentice Aurors."

"Apprentice? I would have thought they would be running the department by now, the war-hero-boy-who-lived with his permanent boyfriend and all that rot."

She stared at him, "Really? Boyfriend? That was weak."

"Hey, I'm trying here." He defended.

She shook her head and got back on topic, "Just because you stopped a madman doesn't mean you know the law. They can do the spells and the investigations, now they have to learn to do them within the law. We broke a few of those last year." She smiled at the memories. "They aren't even in the same department. Harry's working in the department that's trying to review and change all the laws that Riddle had put in place and Ron is working in the fraud department."

"Fraud? Does he have the mental capability to…" he was cut off.

"Malfoy!"

"Oh, right. I did warn you, old habits and all. So fraud?"

"Yea, like contracts that magically change after a muggle has signed it, selling fake gold items to muggles, fake charms and love potions, stuff like that. It's similar to what his dad was doing before the war. They both love muggle objects." She smiled, "I remember trying to explain a telephone to them."

"Figures, muggle-lovers. A what?" He asked.

She was about to chastise him about his reference to the Weasley's but realized that what he said was true even if the tone he delivered it in wasn't the nicest. They loved muggle stuff plain and simple but that didn't stop her from shooting him a glare. Her glare had the same effect on him that all her glares previously did, i.e nothing at all. She explained her reference, "it's a muggle way to communicate over long distances."

Draco chuckled accepting her explanation. "Anybody else coming back that you know about?" He asked more to make conversation than actually caring.

"A few but not many. Luna Lovegood isn't coming back, she's working with Mr. Ollivander. If anybody could figure out wand-lore it would be Luna."

"I can see that. She always did have an…odd…way of looking at things and being a Ravenclaw you know she's smart enough to figure it out."

Hermione was surprised he knew Luna or about her then remembered that she had been kept prisoner at Malfoy Manor during the war. Not wanting to bring up such a difficult time in their lives, she moved on, "Neville's not coming back either. He's working at a medical research facility trying to increase the effectiveness of the herbs &amp; plants used to make healing potions. He and Luna are getting married next year. Ginny Weasley's coming back, though. She wants to be a journalist; put Rita Skeeter to shame." She smiled at that thought, she really hated Skeeter. "She and Harry are getting married after she graduates." She waited for him to make any comments but nothing came out. She looked at him and saw he was lost in thought. "Malfoy?" He looked up at her, "What about your friends? Any of them coming back?"

He chuckled without any joy in it. "I don't have 'friends' Granger. I had bodyguards, leaches &amp; parasites. But no, I don't think any of them are coming back."

"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say. She heard the loneliness in his voice just as she figured he heard it in hers. She also noticed his use of the past tense 'had' when describing the people he used to hang out with.

She got up to leave, "See you around Malfoy."

"Yea, bye Granger."

**A/N: **Hi all. I wasn't going to post any part of this story until I had it completed but I've run into a big old case of writer's block on MMA. Don't despair. I'm fighting my way through it but I needed a break from it. I had an ending all ready and then decided it was junk. So I junked it and with some help from a very good friend, I think I've found a good ending. But after fighting with it for so long, I needed a break and to post something different. These posts will be sporadic at best. I make no promises save one: I will finish this one and I will finish MMA. PROMISE!

For some great stories from amazing authors, check out . It's new and tons of fun. On that site, my pen name is The Sheriff. Hope to see you there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE COVER UP**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

Reviews are a writer's coffee: they keep us going as long as we get some. *hint*

Over the course of the next week, they learned just how few returned for the 7th, technically 8th year. There were only 15 students returning; 14 students from three houses and only 1 from Sytherin house. Not surprisingly, Hermione felt estranged from the other Gryffindors. Even after a month, the only person she really spoke to was Ginny and that was rarely. Even when she was younger she never gossiped with the others in her year. After the war, she just couldn't relate to any of the other students. The everyday worries of the kids around her were, to her, pathetic. She just couldn't find it in herself to be excited about the latest fashions or who was seeing whom.

She found herself seeking her usual refuge once school started: the library and her school work. Nearly every day she saw Malfoy there, studying by himself just like she was. Looking just as forlorn and silent as she felt. One day she was approached. "May I join you?"

She looked up to see Malfoy standing there. Without saying a word, she moved some of her school work to the side in order to make room for him.

"Thanks. I tried to study in the common room, but they were annoying me and the library is kind of busy." He said as he sat down and pulled out his work.

"Yea. Me too. The incessant chatter…" She said as she shook her head and looked around the library. He was right, it was pretty busy. He arranged his work and they both turned to their school work.

An hour into their companionable silence, she noticed he hadn't moved for a bit. Debating with herself on whether or not to question him she watched him out of the corner of her eyes. She let it go for a few more minutes before, "What's wrong?" When there was no answer, she reached over and put her hand on his left arm. He immediately jerked his arm away startling her. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said as he unconsciously rubbed over his arm that held the Mark ignoring the fact that she used his given name.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked as she looked at his arm.

He followed the line of her sight. That was when he noticed what he was doing and stopped. "Not really. Sometimes. I just wish I could get rid of it. I've tried everything I can think of, everything I've ever heard of and some stuff I probably shouldn't have tried." He shrugged, "now I just charm it to cover it up. The charm doesn't last long and when it wears off, it hurts." He hadn't realized he was still talking. He looked up slightly embarrassed at having spoken so much about it and to Granger of all people but she didn't seem to mind.

She touched her left arm and Draco knew what was under her sleeve because sometimes he could still hear her screams when he tried to go to sleep, "Mine only hurts when I think about it. So every time I shower, change clothes, roll up my sleeves which I try not to do anymore, or basically anytime I see it. I know it doesn't really hurt, it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Sometimes the mind is a terrible thing to use." She tried it lighten up the mood with a small joke.

Draco gave her a courtesy chuckle but neither had found much to laugh about recently. He knew the person sitting next to him had scars just like he did. "Hermione, why are you back?" He asked out of the blue. She used his first name after all, so why couldn't he?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she let it out she tried to center herself, it worked a little. She took another deep breath and answered, "I'm lost." She opened her eyes and looked him in the eye, "I've spent the last 7 years fighting Riddle. Everything I did was to further that goal and to beat him. Now that's done, I don't know what do with myself. I don't want to be an Auror. That's just another fight; actually it's the same fight if you think about it. I don't want to fight anymore but I'm afraid I don't know what else to do. I'm hoping to find something here," she waved her arms around at the school, "that I might want to focus on. These kids, they know a battle and war happened but they don't understand what that means or meant. They're just starting out in life, I'm not even 20 and I feel like I'm finishing mine."

He didn't know what to think about her telling him, let alone telling him so much. Apparently she needed to say it to someone and he just happened to have been there when it all came out. He didn't know what to say at that point so after an awkward moment of silence, she cleared her throat and they both turned their eyes back to their own work and continued with it.

This routine continued every evening including weekends through the fall semester. They would share a table in the library while doing their studies and both trying to figure out what they wanted to do with their lives. They would ask each other questions and answer as honestly as possible. They did discover there were a couple of topics neither would address and those boundaries were respected. One of those subjects was why Draco returned to school. Another was what either was going to do after graduation.

It was during one of these study sessions that the topic of the upcoming Christmas break was talked about.

"Are you going home for the break?" Hermione asked him.

Draco exhaled a sigh, "Yes. Mother wants me home. It's our first Christmas without Father. It's going to be a complete shambles of course, but I want to be there for her. It's her first Christmas without him since they met. What about you? Are you going home?"

'Home' for Hermione was a touchy subject but she answered him, "I'm going Australia, actually."

"What's there? I thought you would go see your parents. I thought you spent part of each holiday with the multitudes of the ginger-headed Weasley horde." He had gotten better about not making snide remarks about Ron or Harry but occasionally he slipped. Hermione recognized his effort and didn't rebuke him for those few slips.

She wasn't sure if she trusted him enough to tell him the truth so she told him a half truth, "I'm going to visit a friend I met while I was traveling there after the war. He's a wizard but he's muggle-born and loves the muggle world. He even has a muggle job." She noticed that he was rubbing his arm again. "I think you should stop putting the charm on your arm." He looked up at her. "Yes, I know I rhymed. But I still think you shouldn't use the charm anymore. You're already wearing a long sleeved shirt because it's winter and all, who's going to see it?"

He thought about it for minute, then pulled his sleeve up and waved his wand over it. She watched as the Mark appeared on his arm. He quickly pulled the sleeve down and went back to work like nothing had happened.

Later that day, they left the library and were headed for the Great Hall for dinner when they saw Ginny Weasley breaking up an argument between some 2nd years. They stopped and watched for a few minutes to see if she needed any help. Ginny was attentive and relaxed with the children. She listened to both sides while helping them to solve their own argument. Amazingly enough it wasn't a house fight; it was 3 Slytherins &amp; 2 Ravenclaws vs. 2 Slytherins &amp; a Gryffindor.

That brought a question to Malfoy's mind, "Granger, why aren't you Head Girl?"

She watched Ginny for a moment more before answering quietly so no one else would hear, "It was offered to me."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her asking the question without words.

"I didn't want it. Well, I did want it and my grades warranted it, but I think they really only wanted me to be Head Girl because of my role in the war. And that's exactly why I didn't want it. I'm not a walking poster-child for _be good or He will get you! _Or some such rubbish. I thought it should go to someone who deserved it and who would have gotten it if I didn't come back. I didn't know who they were going to give it to but that person shouldn't have to lose out just because I'm here. That's not fair."

He thought about it for a moment before realizing that it was a very 'Granger' thing to do. After Ginny helped the younger kids and sent everyone on their way, she looked up and saw the two 8th years watching her. Without prompt they broke into quiet applause for the Head Girl. She blushed with a smile and moved on. "She's a good Head Girl."

They continued on to their destination. "Growing up with 6 older brothers plus Harry? What else could she be? You wouldn't believe the arguments she has had to deal with. And she had Molly as an example. Ginny's the right person for the job. I've never seen anybody withstand her 'Molly' stare for long."

"Sometimes I envy her."

Hermione snorted at his comment, "What?"

"You're an only child right?" She nodded her head, "She has siblings and parents who would do anything for her. They can't give her everything but they would do anything for her. Don't you wish you had that sometimes?"

"I did until I met Ron &amp; Harry during first year. After that I had 7 brothers, a sister, 2 mums &amp; 2 dads. But you're correct, we would do anything for each other. And when Molly is determined to protect a member of her family, not many people can stand against her. Ginny told me it was Molly that killed Bellatrix after Bellatrix went after Ginny." They were getting to the Great Hall and like it was an everyday experience even though it was the first time, they sat together at the end of the Slytherin's table while they continued to talk. They garnered a few strange looks but nobody really cared that they were sitting together or where they were sitting.

"I would bet all the money in Bella's vault that she was really pissed about that. Bellatrix always thought she was the best at dueling. She was talented at it but it was more because she was willing do anything to win; cast the spells that only The Dark Lord would be willing to cast. We both know she wasn't sane but she could cast a vicious Cruciatus curse."

Hermione wanted to get her thoughts off the insane witch but picked an odd subject to do it with, "Riddle wasn't that good at magic was he? I mean, he was mostly a fear-induced leader right? He was willing to do the dark magic that nobody else would do and that's what made people follow him." Hermione questioned.

Draco wasn't ready to talk about the Dark Lord in such casual terms yet but still answered her, "No he was quite talented and magically strong. He performed some pretty amazing magic. They were terrible and evil things, but he was impressive." He paused then continued, "Why do you call him Riddle?"

Hermione didn't miss a beat before answering, "Because he doesn't deserve anything else. He was a man nothing more, nothing less. Well, mostly a man, I guess. He was evil and twisted and insane but still mostly human. He gave himself the title _Lord Voldemort_. Harry told me that the words 'lord voldemort' are a mix up of the letters of his real name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. I won't show him any kind of respect by calling him anything other than the name he was born with; the name of his muggle father. He doesn't deserve anything but disdain no matter how strong or impressive he was."

He understood what she was talking about but Draco wasn't ready to think of him as anything other than the Dark Lord. The fear he felt about the Dark Lord would be with him for a long time. He looked around for a different topic. He found one when he saw her book bag sitting on the bench next to her and a Charms book peeking out. "What were you talking with Flitwick about? It sounded like more than the usual charms work."

"Oh, we were talking about some really advanced spells and how one goes about inventing and testing a spell."

"You've got something in mind?"

She launched into a description of the spell she wanted to invent and test and the conversation continued on this vein as they discussed ideas on how to make the spell work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE COVER UP**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

Reviews are a writer's coffee: they keep us going as long as we get some. *hint*

Christmas break came and went without much fuss. Hermione went to Australia to visit her friend and check on her parents. She even apparated to the Weasley's for a family and friends filled Christmas Day dinner in which she tried to be happy. She must have succeed somewhat as no one questioned her behavior.

Draco went back to the Manor and watched his mother try to force feed the both of them holiday cheer. He had hoped it wouldn't be horrible but he got what he expected. The only true joy was the fact that the Dark Lord and his followers weren't there as they had been for the last two Christmases. In fact, the holiday was very quiet as it was only Draco, Narcissa and their few remaining house elves. Draco was bored the entire time but he would take bored over afraid any day.

When the holidays ended, Draco &amp; Hermione arrived back to Hogwarts from different modes of transport. Both of them had skipped the train. Hermione apparated to Hogsmead in time to catch a Thestral drawn carriage with the other students. Draco apparated to Hogsmead as well but sent his trunk on to the school. He wasn't ready to rejoin the school and took his broom for a spin over the village and the school grounds, arriving just in time for dinner.

He arrived in the Great Hall and looked for Hermione. He found her talking to Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He walked over to her with a small smile on his face, "Good holiday Granger?"

She smiled brightly and answered him, "It was good. Thanks, Malfoy. Yours?"

"Lovely, thank you."

Ginny glanced at him before her manners kicked in, "Malfoy? Would you care to join us?" She smiled at him.

He was startled by her polite invite and kind tone of voice, "ah, maybe another time. Thanks though." She nodded her head in acceptance and he left for his usual seat at the Slytherin table.

After he left the girls, Hermione gave Ginny a shocked expression.

"What? He's alone! Besides you seem to get along well with him so he can't be that bad anymore, right?"

Hermione suddenly saw Ginny not as a girl but as a young woman coming into her own; one who cares about all people. "You don't have to convince me. I'm just glad you aren't holding the past against him." After that their conversation continued with the topic they were on before Malfoy polite interruption.

The next afternoon, Hermione &amp; Draco were studying in the library when he brought up something that was bothering him from the evening before. "Hermione? Honestly, how was your holiday?"

She looked surprised at him so he elaborated, "Come on, I can tell a fake smile from a mile away. What happened?"

She looked down and blushed just a little. She cleared her throat, "I saw my parents." She decided to trust him and told him the story of her parents. She finished the story, "They're still in Australia. I decided not to remove the memory charm I put on them. There are still too many angry death eaters out there. I didn't want to take a chance. I hadn't seen them since the summer break. What I didn't know then because I didn't get close to them was that Mum was pregnant. Five months along apparently. She delivered early, a daughter. Guess what they named her?"

She looked at Draco expecting him to answer. When he didn't say anything she answered her own question, "Hermione Michelle. Apparently they really wanted a daughter named 'Hermione'. At least she doesn't have my middle name."

Draco was shocked to say the least. "Your sister has your name? What did you do?"

She chuckled, "I wanted to see my sister, so I sat next to them at a café and accidently knocked mum's purse off the table. I apologized, introduced myself as Jean Granger and talked to them for about an hour. It was so wonderful and so horrible at the same time." She was near tears, "They will never know me as their daughter. I'll never know my sister. She'll never know me." She had tears clearly running down her face at this. "I don't have any family left because now I can never remove the charm. They have a life and it doesn't include me." That's when a sob broke out of her mouth.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how horrible that was for you." He didn't know what to say to comfort her. He was at a complete loss and felt inadequate.

She cried for just a few more moments and was able to pull herself together fairly quickly from what Draco could tell. He remembered his mother crying and it always took her at least and hour to pull herself together.

She pulled a handkerchief out her bag, dabbed at her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheek. After she cleaned herself up she looked at Draco and gave him a watery smile, "Thanks Draco. I haven't told anyone else. I didn't realize I was holding it in so much."

"You didn't tell your friends?" He wondered out loud.

She gave him a chuckle and another watery smile, "I think I just did. Hey, anyway", *sniffle* "I could say the same thing about you. Your smile was pretty fake too not to mention your comment, 'Lovely', really? 'Lovely'?."

He shrugged, still not quite sure how to handle having an actual friend. He tried to turn back to his work, but Hermione wouldn't let him.

"Draco, this is what friends do for each other. We listen, we don't judge and if we can offer help we do. Sometimes all a person needs, as demonstrated just a moment ago, is a shoulder to lean on. What's going on?"

Draco was silent but she was the picture of patience. Finally he gave in, "It was actually exactly what I expected. Mother tried to force cheerfulness on anyone who walked through the door which was only ME. And she didn't let up. She was always happy and smiling and singing carols and she decorated the Manor in such a garish way. I can't think of another word for it. It was garish: greenery and mistletoe, bells and wreaths, red, silver and gold bows tied around anything that would hold them up. She acted like nothing was wrong. I was miserably bored.

"What bothered me the most was that I was fine with miserably bored because it was better than the last two years when He was there with all his followers. Those were horrible times." He trailed off lost in the memories and refusing to admit how frightened he really was during those times.

Hermione let him sit in his thoughts for a few seconds before bringing him back to the present. "Draco? If you ever want to talk about it, let it out, I'm here for you. You don't have to cover up anymore."

"Cover up?" He asked as he came back to the conversation and reflexively reached to cover the Dark Mark on his arm.

"I don't mean it that way. I meant that you can tell me anything, I won't judge you. I understand that those times were as bad as it could get and those things you did, you did to survive and too keep your parents alive."

"You don't understand what you're saying." He shook his head knowing that those memories are things he didn't want to remember let alone force someone else to remember with him.

She didn't say anything so he looked at her. She was lost in thought. "Hermione?"

"I think I know how to cover that up!" She was excited.

"Cover what up?" He asked.

"Your Mark. We know that there is no way for magic to take it off, but there might be a muggle way." She was excited and had started to put her books and work back in her bag. "Come on, we have to talk to McGonagall."


	4. Chapter 4

THE COVER UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

Reviews are a writer's coffee: they keep us going as long as we get some. *hint*

"About what? Hermione, slow down. Is this what you did with Potter &amp; Weasley? Merlin's Beard, Granger, what are you going on about?" He was exasperated.

She didn't stop pulling her together as she spoke, "Ok, I guess it's not life or death this time is it? Sorry. Here's my idea: a Laser."

"A laser? What about a laser? Better yet what is a laser?"

With her stuff gathered and stowed in her bag, she started to gather Draco's stuff into a neat, organized pile. "There are times when muggles get marks, called tattoos and then they don't like them. So there are machines in the muggle world that are used to remove those tattoos. Maybe that will work to remove your Mark."

"Ok, first, I know what tattoos are. We have them in the wizard world also, in case you didn't know. Second, WOW, something about the wizarding world you didn't know?! We need to mark this occasion! Third, how do we do it?" He was trying to control his excitement in case it didn't work but if there was a chance, he would take it.

"We need to talk to McGonagall because I know the person to see about it. My friend from Australia! He's a tattoo artist. We can apparate right into his shop and talk to him. But we need permission from the Headmistress to leave school for a few days."

"Well, let's go talk to her." He was visibly as excited as she was. He was grabbing his work and stuffing it into his bag without care of her neatly organized piles just moments before they rushed out of the library.

They arrived at the Headmistress' office, recited the password and had to stop outside her door and bring themselves under control from excitement. Hermione knocked on the door and waited to be invited in.

"Come in!" they heard from behind the door. They entered the office and were directed to chairs sitting in front of her desk. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" McGonagall asked the pair.

Draco looked to Hermione, silently asking her to start since it was her idea. She explained her thoughts and asked for permission to leave school with Draco to talk to her friend.

"Ms. Granger, let me make sure I understand you. You have a friend in Australia who might be able to remove Mr. Malfoy's Dark Mark with a laser. And a laser is a muggle machine that removes bad Marks. And you want to take Mr. Malfoy to this friend and see if his Mark can be removed by this machine. Miss Granger, how does he even know about the Dark Lord or the Mark? You haven't been talking to muggles about our world have you? That would be a serious violation."

"No, Professor, I haven't been talking to muggles about our world. He's a muggle-born wizard but he lives between worlds. He owns a muggle tattoo parlor in Perth. He's the only one I know who can tell us if laser tattoo removal will work for the Dark Mark." Hermione stressed her point that it's just a visit to see if what she is proposing is even an option. "We would apparate into his shop before or after hours and he can look at the Mark and let us know. We probably won't be gone for long, maybe just a day."

"Mr. Malfoy, you agree to this?"

"Yes Professor. I want this thing off of me. Hermione knows what she's talking about and if she thinks this might work, I'm willing to trust her and try it. After all, it's just to give him a look at it to see if he can help."

"Alright. I give my permission for you both to leave school, but please try to arrange it so it's either Friday night or Saturday morning. That way you won't lose any class time."

"Thank you Professor! Thank you! I'll contact him to find out when we can go see him. Professor, the fastest way for me to contact him is a muggle way but in order for me to use this way I need to be in a muggle village. With your permission, we'll walk to Hogsmead and then apparate to Harry's family's old house, which is still vacant and make contact." Hermione was nearly jumping up and down in excitement but didn't think trying to explain texting to the older witch was a good idea.

"Fine Miss Granger, but not until the weekend. It just so happens this weekend is a Hogsmead weekend anyway."

The two young people left the Headmistress' office barely able to not jump up and down. Well, Hermione was practically jumping up and down, Draco was cautiously optimistic. He had had his hopes up and crushed so many times about that stupid Mark that he was a little calmer than his friend.

"Let's not tell anyone. Not until we know what's going to happen." Draco suggested.

"Agreed. But if this works, then everybody who doesn't want the Mark or who was forced to take the Mark might have a way to get rid of it and to finally put that part of their lives in the past and move forward."

The remaining three days of the week took months and months to go by but the weekend did finally arrive. Draco and Hermione walked towards Hogsmead together talking, "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks when you're done. That way you can tell me what he said." Draco told her.

"No, Draco, you're coming with me."

"What? Why?"

"That way I won't have to explain it all to you again." She replied. When they reached the edge of where they could apparate from, Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and they disappeared from sight only to arrive a few seconds later in the middle of an empty house.

"This is where Potter lived? What rubbish!"

"Draco, stop."

"No, this is awful! I wouldn't have lasted more than a day with whoever decorated this place." He shuddered.

Hermione was laughing at his reactions. "It is a bit hackneyed." She agreed.

He nodded his head while still looking around, "Ok, so we're here, now what do we do?"

As soon as they arrived, Hermione had pulled out her dead mobile and charger and plugged it into the wall socket to charge. "What time is it in Australia?" She wondered out loud as she waited for the mobile to turn on.

"Let's see. It's 11 am here so maybe 7 pm, I think."

"Oh good, he'll still be in the shoppe." She sat down and leaned against the wall. She was typing away on the small device in her hands when Malfoy realized she was just sitting there.

"Hey, Granger, what do we do?" He asked again.

"I'm doing it. I'm sending him a text. We'll get a response pretty fast."

"From Australia? Doubtful. What's text other than one of the books we have to read?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

She had already sent off the text to her friend and while waiting for a response was trying to explain mobile phones and texting to Draco.

It only took about an hour to receive a response back. Hermione looked at the message and showed it to Draco. Mina! Gr8 2 read from u. Was with cust. Sounds interesting, send pic. Lov U! :-D

Draco read the message three times before admitting defeat, "I have no idea what that says."

Hermione chuckled, "Roll up your sleeve. I want to take a picture of your Mark."

"Ok, but what does that say?"

"It says, 'Mina!' that's me, 'Great to read from you. Was with a customer. Sounds interesting, send photograph. Love You!' See? Then he sent a smiley face." She had pointed to each word on the screen as she translated texting into understanding for the young wizard. "Now roll up your sleeve."

"We didn't bring a camera."

"There's a muggle camera on my mobile." He showed her his arm, she took the picture and then quickly sent the picture back.

"This is almost too strange for me to deal with." Draco let her know.

"If this works, you won't have that monstrosity on your arm anymore. I think you can handle it, Draco."

It took longer this time to get a response, "Oh, he says he can't tell enough from the picture. He wants to know if we can come over now for a couple of hours so he can really study it. You up for going to Australia for a bit?"

"We don't have to be back to school for another 5 hours. That should be fine."

"Great!" She sent off a text to expect them in the back room in 5 minutes. She unplugged her phone and stuffed the cord and the phone in her handy beaded bag. "Ready?"

"Ready." He took her hand and she apparated them into a room no bigger than a closet that was completely dark. "Terrific Granger. You apparated us into what? A broom cupboard?"

She didn't respond to his sarcasm, she simply drew her wand, uttered a quite luminous and found the door that led to the rest of the shop. She stepped into the shop and hollered "LIAM! WE'ER HERE!"

"I think he heard you, Granger. Even the dead heard you."

"Ha ha! But I don't think he heard me at all." She pulled him out of the closet and into a small hallway where they could hear music playing loudly.

They walked toward the music and he decided she was probably correct, Liam didn't hear her. She walked up to him and stood in front of the desk that he was behind. She looked at what he found so interesting and saw a print out of the Dark Mark. "LIAM!

He heard her this time and after waving his wand to turn down the music, he came around the desk to give her a hug. "Mina, great to see you! You look better. Are you eating and sleeping finally?"

"Thanks. I'm slowly feeling better." Draco raised his eye brows at this comment but didn't say anything. "Thanks for letting us come over."

"No problem. You know I'm up for a challenge. Is this him?" Liam had pointed to Draco.

"Yea, sorry. Liam, Draco. Draco, Liam."

Draco had been studying the man and Draco wasn't sure he wanted this man anywhere near him. He was a huge man: 20 stone at least and stood over 2 meters tall. He was older, maybe mid to late 30s. He was bald except a strip down the center of his head where his hair was standing straight up in several different colored spikes. It appeared his entire body was covered in tattoos, including his head, neck and portions of his face. But he seemed friendly enough and he was willing to help out just because Granger asked him to. Who was Draco to argue? He stuck his hand out in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Liam."

This surprised Hermione. She knew he had changed but even open minded people usually took some time to figure out Liam was a large teddy bear.

"Pleasure is mine if you're a friend of Mina's. So you've got a tat you wanna remove, yea?" Liam inquired as the men shook hands.

"Yes if you can." Draco's sleeve was still rolled up from when Hermione took the picture. He turned his arm out so the other man could inspect it.

"Mina said you've tried every magical means to remove it and nothing works. So she wanted to see if there was a non-magical way to remove it. So let's see." He led Draco over to a reclining chair and had him sit down. "Let me know if this hurts." With that he picked up a tattoo gun and started to poke Draco's arm at different locations. Occasionally Draco would yell that it hurt sometimes it would hurt more than other times, but it still hurt and considering the number of times he had been put under Cruciatus, that said something.

Finally Liam put the tattoo gun down and looked at the two people in his shop. "I don't think a laser is going to work. You yelled the loudest when I tried to push the point of the gun into the lines as deep as would be needed to remove this. When He did this, He went deep. I'm sorry, but they'd have to remove most of your arm to remove this."


	5. Chapter 5

THE COVER UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

Reviews are a writer's coffee: they keep us going as long as we get some. *hint*

_Finally Liam put the tattoo gun down and looked at the two people in his shop. "I don't think a laser is going to work. You yelled the loudest when I tried to push the point of the gun into the lines as deep as would be needed to remove this. When He did this, He went deep. I'm sorry, but they'd have to remove most of your arm to remove this."_

The words echoed hollowly in Draco's head. He didn't admit it but he was really hoping that it would happen and he would finally be rid of this reminder.

He watched as the two young people before him deflated at his words. "There's no way? You're sure? Maybe someone else would know how?" Draco asked.

"You can go to a regular muggle doctor to have it looked at but the fact that it moves occasionally might freak them out." Liam answered.

"Thanks for trying, Liam." Hermione said quietly. "It was a long shot anyway. Let's go Malfoy."

"I guess I can keep it covered up. It's not like I haven't been doing that this whole time." The sadness was obvious to the two people with him.

Hearing him say 'covered up' reminded Hermione of the conversation that brought them here and it hit her, "What about a cover up? Liam, can it be covered?"

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me that. It would require some serious detail work and we probably won't be finished with it in one sitting. The pain might be too much to do that, but I think it could be done."

"What do you mean a cover up? I keep it covered now." Draco asked.

"A cover up is another type of tattoo." Liam started to explain, "With an old or ugly tat like that one we place a better tattoo on top of it so you can't see the original one." Draco had a blank look on his face but Hermione was smiling. "Come look." He led the pair over to his desk where he had been studying the picture of the Mark.

"Look, here's the original," he placed a piece of thin paper over the top and started to draw a Maori tribal design over it until it was a definite pattern of lines and shapes but you couldn't see the original that was underneath. "And here is what it could look like when it's done." He flipped between the two images. "You don't even need to use this design. The Mark on your arm is pretty simple so the cover design won't be hard. The hard part is not hitting any of the lines that are already there. That's when the pain hits the hardest."

"What kind of designs can you do?" Draco wanted to know. He was getting excited. He didn't mind having a tattoo as long as it wasn't the Mark.

"Anything really."

"Can I look at yours, see what you have on?" Draco asked.

"Sure, there's a story behind every one of them." He looked at his arm and pointed to pin up style tattoo, "That one was for when I got out of the Army, very 1940s pin up. This one is for my niece that died." He had pointed to a portrait of a small child's face that was surrounded by wings. He pointed to a fish on the inside of his wrist, "This Koi fish is a Japanese symbol for change and being brave enough to change."

Draco was very impressed by the work and the stories behind each one. "Army? Wizards don't have a military. Do most designs have meanings behind them and how do you choose which design or event in your life to mark?"

"Muggle Army; even though I'm a wizard I still wanted to serve my country. It was hard keeping my wizard side a secret and yes, most of the traditional designs, like the Koi or this Maori design," he pointed to the paper in his hand, "do have a particular meaning. I suggest you do some real research if you find a design you like in a traditional or cultural form. And as for what to choose or event to commemorate, that's up to you and not all tattoos mark major events," he pointed to a long tattoo of a snake that looked to be moving around several other tattoos. "I got this one because the artist was really good at snakes, not much good at anything else, but the detail work on the snake is amazing."

"I don't think I could pick out what I wanted right now." Draco commented.

"You don't have to nor should you. This is a pretty big deal. Once this one is done, you can't go over it again since we won't be able to see the original lines. This is it. So, go home. Think about something you wouldn't mind seeing every day for the rest of your life and contact me when you have some ideas. Mina can send me the images you come up with. I'll see which ones work best as a cover up and let you know. Then you can decide if it's worth it or not."

"How many should I send you?" Draco asked.

"Five or six. And mark them in order of preference. That way if one of them doesn't work, we have other options. Take your time though. There isn't a time line here to get it done. Do you have time right now to check out some of the design books? That might give you an idea of what can be done and what you might like to have done."

"Absolutely! Wait, do we?" Draco turned asking Hermione. He was getting excited and nervous at the same time and both emotions were fighting for dominance on his face.

Even Hermione was excited, smiling &amp; laughing. "Sure. We might be late for dinner, but we have about an hour."

"Excellent! Here you go." He handed each person a 15 cm thick book of designs and photos and pointed to a couple of chairs.

They sat down &amp; started to flip through the books, frequently pointing out possibilities for each other. Draco kept suggesting Hermione get a tattoo as well. "Look! This is one of an open book. That's perfect for you."

"Ok, here is one for you." She held the book out for him to see a photo of a flying unicorn with hearts &amp; flowers surrounding it.

"Funny, Granger. At least mine fit you." He grumbled. She smiled at him and they both continued to look through the books.

"Draco, check this one out! This is perfect!" Her excitement brought his attention to her. It was a picture of a dragon with green scales and it looked like it was clawing its way out of the arm.

"That's great! Let's remember that one. Look at these, what are these, portraits? They're amazing in detail."

"It looks like it was painted! Would you consider a portrait? Who would it be of?"

Draco shrugged at her question but had a pretty good idea of who the portrait would be of.

Their hour was up and they apparated to Hogsmead. They were very excited about what they had learned. "Did you find anything that might be something you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"The better question is, did you find something you would like to have?" Draco countered.

"I might have." She teased and smiled.

"Me too. Especially that dragon. Come on, _Mina_ we're going to be late." They hustled up the castle to discover they were only a few minutes late for dinner. They sat at the Gryffindor table and continued talking. "That dragon was great. I wonder what it means." Draco said.

"What it means?" Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Liam said that in some cultures, like Japanese, certain images mean different things. That fish he had on his wrist meant change or being brave enough to change. So I wonder if the dragon means something."

"We'll ask next time we see him. So, you like the dragon, did you like the fish?"

"I like the meaning of it. I don't know if I'm a fish type of man but maybe."

"Any others?

"A portrait maybe and I saw one that was a family crest."

"Malfoy family crest on your wrist? Really?"

He shrugged, "there was a very interesting image of a scorpion."

"What about any other animals? Owls? Tigers? An elk?"

He gave her a disgusted look. "Like a stag? I'm not St. Potter."

"Draco, you're still there?" He looked confused at her, "St. Potter?" He just smirked and continued eating. She realized that was all she was going to get out of him about it so she added her own comment, "Ok then, how about a Hippogriff?" She laughed at him.

"Keep it up Granger." He mock growled.

They continued their conversation through dinner and even into breakfast the next day. By the time the week was over they had complied a list of 15 options for Draco's tattoo. At the top of the list was the Koi, the dragon, a portrait, the scorpion and a stylized sun.

The following month was the next Hogsmead weekend and they apparated directly to the shop's back room.

"Liam! We're here."

"Shop's empty; come on in, Mina." They entered the room. "Draco! Good to see you! Made some decisions?" He asked as he hugged Mina.

"Yes sir and I have some questions." He said as they shook hands.

"Well, I like questions. How about a cuppa and we can talk."

"Tea, Liam? You? On a Saturday night?" Mina questioned.

"I might have a client," he pointed to Draco. "I stay sober for business."

They both laughed with him. As they were having tea, Draco asked his questions and after careful consideration it was determined that the portrait of his mother wouldn't work for a cover up. The lines of the Mark were too dark and the scorpion didn't have the correct shape. After much talking and consideration and learning why the Koi symbolized bravery and transformation, Draco was having trouble deciding between a dragon holding Draco's own wand or the Koi. Whichever one he chose, he wanted it colored.


	6. Chapter 6

THE COVER UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

Reviews are a writer's coffee: they keep us going as long as we get some. *hint*

Liam wanted to make something perfectly clear to the young man, "You do understand that once the design outline has been done, when I go to color it, I can't and won't guarantee to miss all the lines of the Dark Mark. It's going to hurt and hurt a lot. You have to remain perfectly still the entire time." Liam informed him.

"I can take it." Draco's bravado was well-practiced having had to deal with the Dark Lord for so many years even if he was really nervous on the inside.

"What about a body bind curse, so you don't move or a stunning spell so you are completely out of it for several hours while he works?" Mina suggested.

Both men looked at her, "That's why she's called the brightest witch of her age and why she was able to help defeat the Dark Lord." Draco said with admiration.

Mina blushed, "How long do you need him out for?"

"I think we should do this in two stages, the outline then the coloring on a different day. That way he won't have to be in the chair for 8+ hours." Liam let them know.

"EIGHT HOURS!" They chorused.

"No, 8 plus hours. I told you how this was going to work. I have to go around the lines of the original Mark or stop just before crossing them. That takes time. I think about half and half for the time due to the high probability of extreme pain. You got a stunner that can last a couple of hours Mina?" Not thinking she would have one thereby eliminating the idea without him having to explain why it was a bad idea. He didn't want to scare the young man if he didn't have to.

"Only a couple of hours? I thought it would take 4 plus hours?" Draco asked stressing the 'plus' the way Liam had.

"For the first couple of hours as long as you don't move, you're fine. The day we start with the color, we'll need something to keep you from moving. That's when the pain is going to be at the highest level."

"With a couple of modifications, I can make the stunning spell last as long or as short as you need. But I think we need to add a body bind and a numbing spell as well. We don't need him waking up in the middle due to the pain in his arm but in case he does he still won't be able to move and it won't hurt so much."

"Again showing off her brains. I always did like you, Mina." Guess he was going to have to explain it anyway. "But that's not such a great idea. The whole point of pain is to let you know when your limits are reached. I want him awake, that way if the pain gets to be too much we can stop. We can put on a numbing spell to keep some of the pain down, but he needs be awake and aware so we can monitor his pain level." Liam was watching Draco's face for a reaction. Draco's eyes widened; if it was possible, he paled a little as well.

"Ok, how about a…hm…I think I can…with some practice I could probably come up with a way to bind just his arm &amp; chest. Add the numbing spell to it with time limit options… So two spells? How would the Mark react? Magic on the Mark makes it…" She was lost in her own world of problem-solving before suddenly, "Ok. I think I've got most of it worked out, but I need to test it. Let me work on it and see what I can do." Mina said.

"Ok, when do you think you can do all that?" Liam asked. He and Draco had been looking between each other and watching Mina get lost in her thoughts.

"The next Hogsmeade weekend, so a month? Can we stay with you for the weekend; come on Friday and leave on Sunday? That way if we have to go longer, we can." Mina suggested. "We just need McGonagall's permission to leave school for the weekend."

"Do you think she'll say no?" Draco asked Mina suddenly nervous.

"I don't think so. She wants you to be able to move on. I think she'll let us do it."

"Good, check with your McGonagall and if she says yes, pop over about 7pm my time in 4 weeks. If all goes well the outline can be done by midnight. If you don't show up by 8pm, I'm going to assume she said no and give your appointment to someone else."

They nodded their agreement and apparated back to Hogsmeade before hustling back to the castle to find the school's headmistress.

They entered the Great Hall and looked towards the teachers' table as it was time for dinner but didn't find McGonagall. They were waved over to the teachers' table by Professor Slughorn and were handed a note from Professor McGonagall asking to see them as soon as dinner was over. Professor Slughorn didn't stop eating during the exchange.

"I wonder what's going on. We were ok to leave for Australia right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I'm sure it's nothing." They sat at the Gryffindor table and enjoyed their dinner talking about tattoos the entire time. Draco continued trying to get Hermione to agree to get one as well.

The good-natured argument continued as they arrived at the Headmistress' office. "Come in," was heard after they knocked on her door.

"Oh good." McGonagall was all seriousness and business-like as she handed each of them a large envelope full of paper. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, please sit, we have much to discuss. You can look at these after we are finished.

"How is your quest for removing your Mark?"

"It can't be removed," Draco said as he watched the stern woman in front of him sag slightly out of sadness, "he said the only way to remove it was to remove most of my arm. But Mina here, came up with something else." He pointed to Hermione so the professor would know who he was talking about. "She suggested what is called a cover up." He proceeded to explain what it was and what they needed from the school's headmistress to make it work.

"Yes! Of course, you may. Mr. Malfoy I'm very pleased for you. I sincerely hope this works for you." Draco smiled his thanks before McGonagall continued.

"On to why I asked you both here. You recall, of course, that we gave all repeat 7th year students practice N.E. so that we could concentrate on the classes each student needed. Miss Granger, your practice tests came back with some of the highest N.E.W.T scores witnessed in almost 250 years. Mr. Malfoy, your scores are only slightly under Miss Granger's. We've been having a hard time figuring out what to do with the both of you and the decision has been reached that you two do not belong here as students. Now, I have talked with your Professors, the Board of Governors and with the Ministry; we have decided to graduate the both of you early."

They were shocked to say the least and were about to interrupt but she forestalled any comments, "I ask you to hold your questions. Please wait until I'm done." They silently nodded their agreement so she continued, "Excellent. Now, Miss Granger I understand you have been working with Professor Flitwick on a new spell. If I understand the basics, you think you might have thought of a way to block the Imperious Curse, correct?" Hermione nodded her head. "It is very important to the school and the Ministry that you continue that work no matter what else is happening. On a personal note, Miss Granger, you have my whole-hearted support. I think it is a wonderful idea.

"What you aren't aware of is Professor Babbling is leaving at the end of the term to study some ancient runes that have been discovered in Brazil. Madam Hooch is of course leaving with him. And this brings us to why we are here. Miss Granger, I would like you to become an Assistant Professor to Professor Babbling and after he leaves, take his position as a full time professor. Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to also become an Assistant Professor but to Madam Hooch, also to take over the position for next year as flying master &amp; Quidditch coach. This gives you both just under half a year to learn to how to teach.

"That's not all. As Headmistress my time is currently being split between two full time positions. And this split in my attention is not working. You both will be Assistant Professors to me taking over the 1st – 5th year transfiguration classes. I will continue to teach the 6th, 7th and 8th year students because you have too many friends still in those classes. Mr. Malfoy you will teach the 2nd, 4th &amp; 5th year classes, Miss Granger the 1st &amp; 3rd years." She waited a few more moments to let everything sink in. When neither student moved or spoke, "Questions may be asked now."

There was silence for several seconds before Draco spoke, "Professor, I think some of the parents will have a problem with me as an instructor."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy you are undoubtedly correct. However, Professor Dumbledore hired his fair share of, shall we say, controversial instructors. I am just continuing his tradition." She had a small mischievous smile on her face.

"Professor," this time Hermione was asking, "Draco has been helping me with my project. Will he still be able to?"

"Of course Miss Granger."

They nodded their heads in agreement, so she continued. "Now inside each packet you will find your new schedules, the curriculum for each class you are going to assist with, the list of rules for all professors, a contract of employment that you will need to sign and dress code requirements. You will no longer be able wear your house colors and you will be moved to new quarters. Unfortunately until next year, you will need to share a common room. You will share an office with each of your respective professors. You will be required to sit at the teachers' table at meals and attend all staff meetings. In addition you both will be responsible for watching out for the students on Hogsmead weekends. Any additional questions?"

"Professor?" Hermione asked, "Do we have a choice?" At McGonagall's startled look, "It's just…this is so sudden and I've never thought of being a teacher. And this project we're working on with Professor Flitwick, honestly, I haven't been this excited about anything in a while, I don't want to give up the idea of research and experimenting in the future."

McGonagall gave her a kind and indulgent smile, "Miss Granger, from everything I have come to understand, it was only because of your help for the last 7 years that allowed Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to make it as far as they did in school. I think this is something you can do and dare I say, enjoy doing. You can continue to research spells and charms and potions in your spare time like all our professors do. If you didn't know, most of the advanced curriculum is taken directly from the professor teaching the class. Anything else?"

"Why is Madam Hooch leaving with Professor Babbling?" Hermione always was one to ask questions.

"They're married. The Brazilian Wizarding community wants to start a professional quidditch team. They have offered her the position of head coach." She waited a beat, "Mr. Malfoy, you've been quiet; anything to add?"

"No. I have no other plans and this seems like an excellent opportunity. Thank you Professor."

"Excellent. I've already asked the house-elves to pack your things and move them to your new quarters. Shall we go and inspect them?" She said as she stood up and indicated that they should leave now.

She led them to their new quarters. There was a separate bedroom &amp; bathroom for each of them, a kitchenette, small eating area and a couch in front of the fire. They each had their own work area set up in the common room. The neutral color palette for the quarters wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy but it was still inviting.

"You're duties start tomorrow. You are to meet with your respective professors and work with them, doing whatever they ask. Any additional questions?"

"Professor? What do we do with our homework that's due on Monday?"

McGonagall couldn't help but laugh at her, "You are welcome to turn it in but it isn't necessary. You are professors now; you give out the homework, not turn it in. I suggest you get used to the idea."

"Professor, what time would you like to see us tomorrow?" Draco asked through his own laughter.

"Directly after breakfast, Mr. Malfoy. Now if there is nothing else?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually Professor," Hermione asked as she watched a stern expression appear on her favorite professor's face, "What about the next Hogsmead weekend? For Draco's tattoo? We decided we didn't want to tell anyone until it was done, in case it didn't work. What should we tell our professors? Also, now we're supposed to watch the students while in Hogsmead."

"I will speak to the professors for you and make sure the children are watched in Hogsmead that weekend. Now? Are we done?"

"Yes Professor, thank you for everything." Draco said to make sure Hermione didn't ask any additional questions as he smiled at the aging witch. After that she left the young new professors alone to come to grips with all the changes that had been given to them in a short period of time.

"Well Professor Granger. How's this for an odd situation?"


	7. Chapter 7

THE COVER UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

Reviews are a writer's coffee: they keep us going as long as we get some. *hint*

"Professor Malfoy…" she had to stop and laugh for a minute before she could continue.

Draco waited with a scathing looking on his face. "When you're quite finished?"

"I'm sorry Draco but Professor Malfoy? Three years ago, would you have pictured this? Us, professors, together? I know I sure did Not."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded his head in agreement. "That's true. I wonder what else today is going to hold. Doesn't everything always come in threes? First I decide on a tattoo and now we're professors. What's next? Dumbledore returning?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you of all people should know I never really left." The deep timber of their deceased Headmaster's voice made both of them jump and turn toward the sound. There, hanging on the wall was a small portrait of the old Headmaster.

They smiled at him before Mina said, "You decided on a tattoo? What did you pick? Did you tell Liam? How did I miss your choice?"

"I did make my choice, I did tell Liam and you are just going to have a wait and see." Draco teased.

"You are a wretch Draco Malfoy!" She swatted his arm while smiling the entire time. "Come on, I want a look at my new room." She headed over toward the doors, each labeled with a name. She opened the door labeled with her name and was surprised by what she saw inside. It was a replica of the room she had been sharing every year she had been at Hogwarts. It was just smaller, sized for one person rather than four and the colors matched those of the common room. "Well, that's just kind of disappointing."

"What's disappointing?" Draco asked from his own doorway. "No Gryffindor colors?"

"Well, the fact that it is void of all color is rather disappointing. You think all the professors are given this? Or are we just special?"

"Well, I'm special, I don't know about you."

"You know, I heard a term while I was in America that describes how special you are: 'Little Yellow Bus' special." She laughed at his confused face. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Draco."

"What does that mean? I want to know! Granger, come back here and argue like…" he stopped speaking when he heard her bedroom door close. With no one to argue with, he went into his room and went to bed as well.

The next morning, Mina was banging on Draco's door, "Draco! Get up! We're going to be late for breakfast! I do NOT intend to be late on our first day as professors!"

"Mina if you would quit yelling, I would tell you that I'm in the common room and have been waiting for 10 minutes." Draco calmly told her.

She was startled out of her anger to find him sitting there smiling at her. "humph"

She was glaring at him but the glare changed to amusement and that made Draco nervous. "What?"

"Are you really going to go to work on your first day wearing that?" She pointed to his robes.

"Yes. What's wrong with them?" He asked.

She shook her head at him, "You can't wear your house colors anymore. You need to wear different robes. Didn't you read the dress code?"

"Yes I did. I don't have different robes except my dress robes. I've already owled Mother and asked her to send me something else. This will just have to do until then. How did you get different robes so quickly?" Noticing her solid black robes.

"I didn't. Molly Weasley taught me a dyeing charm. I just applied it to my robes and turned the colors to black. I know the dress code for instructors says we can wear any color we want as along it isn't in combination with house colors but this was easiest. I'll buy other robes if I make it to Hogsmead again. Something with some color in them."

"Wow. Ok. You want to do these for me so I don't get in trouble?" While she was working on his robes, he pondered something, "Granger, did you notice we're basically flatmates?"

"Yes. So?"

"Well, I don't know. It seems odd is all. I mean, we haven't argued or anything."

"Well, this is our first full day so give me the day, I'm sure you will do something that annoys me and then we can argue. Then you will feel better. Ok?"

"You are so very funny, Granger. I can hardly control my laughter." Sarcasm dripping from each and every word.

"See? Do you feel better now?" She asked with a smile on her lips. He just glared at her. Within a couple of minutes he was clothed in black and grey. "There. All done. Now let's go. I'm hungry and nervous."

"I'm hungry as well." He would never admit it but he was nervous as well.

At breakfast McGonagall introduced the two newest professors and what they were going to be teaching. "I expect each and every student to treat them with the respect they deserve and to not call upon past friendships to try and get out of trouble." She looked at both the Sytherin &amp; Gryffindor tables.

The first week of teaching went by at a blur. Between working with each of their professors and working with McGonagall together, teaching classes, grading homework, working on The Charm with Flitwick as well as getting his input on the localized stunning spell needed for the tattoo there wasn't any real down time. They didn't even have time to chat with friends at mealtimes since they had to sit at the teacher's table. It wasn't really a surprise that they both fell asleep exhausted every night.

The next week was only a smidge easier. Mina decided to put most of her free time focus on the spells for Draco. She tested different combinations of spell and wand work on him every night and most mornings as well.

She had gotten the body bind spell to isolate to his arm and torso but hadn't been able to make the time limit aspect work. Finally Draco called enough, "Mina, you will be there to take the spell off when the time comes. We can work on the time limit part later. My arm is sore and I don't want you to try another one. That last one was fine." She ungracefully accepted that he was probably correct. In its current form it would be more than adequate for their needs but she didn't like it that the time limit aspect wasn't working. She vowed to make it work at some point but let it go for now.

By the time the next Hogsmead weekend came around they were ready for it in every possible way. When Friday finally arrived the excitement of Draco's tattoo was pretty much all that was keeping them on their feet even after a month of their current schedules. The young teachers received begrudging permission (McGonagall having already approved it) from their professors to leave on Friday morning at 11am.

They arrived in the shop just after 7pm local time on Friday night. "Liam, we're here." Draco announced while exiting the closet they always apparated into.

Liam was there but so was another artist who was working on a client. "Where have you been? You guys left here over two hours ago!" Liam shouted back hoping they would pick up on the situation.

Draco picked up on it but it was Mina who came to the rescue. "Well, you know how it is, Liam," she said as she walked up to Draco, placed her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry but…um…we forgot to get dinner." She gave the most un-Hermione Granger giggle either man had ever heard come from her.

Draco was surprised at her cover but still loved it. Who knew Granger could act or giggle?

Liam was beside himself trying to not to laugh at the display Mina was making of herself. Mina was normally so conservative, he didn't know she had it in her to be this bubble-headed.

But it worked. The client and the artist were just finishing up during the conversation and had started to laugh at her act. When the client left, Liam turned to the artist, "Mate, don't worry about your machine &amp; station. I'll get it cleaned up. I'm going to close the shop for the night and just hang out and talk with my friends."

"You sure?"

"Yea, this appointment went long and I know you have a date tonight with your wife. Not something you get very often since your baby was born. Take my largess and run away." Liam encouraged.

"I'm not stupid. I really appreciate it mate." The man grabbed his stuff and walked out.

As soon as the door closed, Liam and Draco both burst into laughter. Mina tried to detach herself from Draco, "WHAT?" she demanded.

Draco just pulled her into a hug, "You Mina, are one of a kind. That was priceless! I didn't know you could actually giggle." Draco was still trying hard to bring his laughter under control.

"I lived with Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil for 6 years so I just channeled them. Never thought I'd find a use for that…skill." Mina rolled her eyes and separated herself from Draco as he broke down laughing again.

Liam wasn't even trying to stop laughing as he locked up and turned out the "OPEN" sign in the window. He magically blacked out the windows and turned to his friends. "So are you ready?" He asked when he was able to stop laughing. He also asked it with a fanatical gleam in his eye.

That look sobered Draco right up as he took a step back out of caution, "I thought I was but why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you are about to do something evil. I've seen that look of…un-remorseful glee in the eyes of more than one person."

"No, nothing like that, but if this works, I have another whole new area of profit to explore. Here." He handed a sheet of paper to them. It contained an advertisement: HATE YOUR DARK MARK? CONTACT LIAM'S TATTOO PARLOR, PERTH, AUSTRALIA. WE CAN HELP!

"It's just a rough copy but, if this works, I'm going to place an ad in the Daily Prophet. As far as I know, I'll corner this market for a while. No other tattoo artists that I know about are willing to do this."

"That's great Liam. And I can teach you the spells I've adjusted so you can do them." Mina offered.

"I was hoping you would since that's the only way this will work." Liam smiled. While they were talking Liam had grabbed the design he had drawn for Draco. "How's this look?" He showed them what it would look like when it was done.

"Are you sure this is going to cover it up?" Draco asked. That was when Liam pulled the paper of the design off and showed them the image of the Mark beneath it.

They could not believe the Mark could be covered so completely. They both looked up at the same time to see how transparent the overlay actually was. They saw Liam's smiling face through the new design.

"Shall we?" Liam asked.

Draco took a deep breath and walked over to Liam. After Liam prepped his arm, Draco sat in the chair and Liam laid the outline over his arm. "Ok, Mina, hit him with the numbing spell only. Let's see how well that does. Use this easy part as a test of the spell so we know it works when we really need it."

"Of course it's going to work." Mina groused as she made some simple wand movements while quietly reciting the spell. "Ok, give it minute to work its way up his arm. Draco, when you can't feel your arm at all let me know."

"Ok."

They waited for a several minutes making stupid conversations, "Draco? Anything?"

"No. Nothing's changed." He dropped his head back to rest on the chair back but still looked disgruntled.

"Do me a favor, close your eyes." He did. Mina leaned over to Liam and told him to poke Draco on the Mark's line as hard as he would if he were doing the tattoo. "Keep them closed, Draco."

"Mina, what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Ok, open your eyes."

He did and saw Liam pressing down hard against the Mark and he didn't feel it at all. He didn't speak from amazement.

Liam started on the outline but asked, "Mina, how long is this going to last?"

"That's kind of hard to say. Without the Mark it should last four hours, but we know that the Dark Mark fights any magic used on it, so I'm not really sure. Without the Mark, after two hours, it will stop numbing for 20 minutes and then start numbing again, then stop completely after another 1 hour 40 minutes. That's a safety I built in after talking with Madam Pomfrey. There still has to be blood flowing to his arm or the arm will die. Putting this powerful of a numbing spell on his arm is like putting a tourniquet on, it numbs it because it almost completely stops the flow of blood in his arm."

"You stopped the blood flow in my arm?!" Draco was panicking.

"Don't you trust me, Draco?"

"Um…yes?"

Liam and Mina were chuckling at him. She explained, "What the spell actually does is every 10 minutes it reduces the amount of magic…well not really. Ok, um…It just lightens up on the numbing so there is more blood flow, but then tightens again, like a tourniquet." At his confused look, "Oh bugger it, just relax. I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'd have to do your work as well as mine if you got hurt. I've got enough of my own to do."

"School getting to you, Mina? Never thought I'd hear you say that." Liam questioned.

"We forgot to tell you, didn't we?"

"Tell me what?"

"We're Assistant Professors now. I'm teaching Ancient Runes and Draco is teaching Flying and Quidditch. We are sharing the Transfiguration classes with the Headmistress."

"That's GREAT! Good for you two. I always knew you were too smart to stay in school, Mina."

"Yes she is. Even without actually completing 7th year, she still scored the highest marks the school has seen in over 200 years." Draco bragged.

Mina countered, "Draco's scores were just under mine."

"Well, aren't you a pair." Liam said smirking while he worked. He continued to work as Mina laid back in a nearby client chair and promptly fell asleep.

"Mina?" Draco tried to wake her up. "Mina!?" He saw her eyes start to open, "something feels weird here." Draco said.

"Weird how?" She asked as she sat up and started to focus, Liam kept working.

"Well, it's itching and burning and it feels like bugs are crawling on my skin."

"Hmmm." Mina checked the clock on the wall, "ok, it's only been about 45 minutes, but I'm going to take the spell off. We didn't have this when we tested this spell but we didn't leave it on for the full time either. Liam, you might want to stop for a moment." She wait for Liam to stop before she spoke the counter curse.

Draco was trying to reach for the Dark Mark to scratch at it but Liam was quicker from years of practice and grabbed his hand, "Nope. Don't touch it."

"I have to! It itches so much!" Mina reached over and touched his skin near the Mark but not touching the tattoo. He screamed, _**"SHIT! OW! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?"**_

"It's gotta be the Mark. It must have some spell attached to it to prevent it being covered up. We knew it would fight it. Liam, how much more time do you need?"

"At least another two hours to finish the outline, scales and other details."

"Drac I think we need to body bind you. We can try the localize bind to see if that works but if it doesn't, we will need to do the whole body bind and we can try either of them with a milder version of the numbing spell."

At the quizzical looks she was getting from both men, "We can't use the numbing spell at full strength apparently; not for the time period you still need. I don't want to risk more intense side effects. I don't know if using a milder numbing spell on his arm will be of any use at all because the Mark could just absorb, for lack of a better word, the magic faster. It's up to you Draco if you want to try the localized body bind or just go with the whole body bind. Especially since we don't know how the Mark is going to react to the magic."

"A couple of hours huh?" Liam nodded his head and Draco took a deep breath. "Let's try the local bind without the numbing spell. I've been used me as a test subject before, let's test this and see what happens." He tried to joke to cover his nervousness.

Liam nodded his head, "Alright, but here's the deal. If you feel you can't take it anymore, if your vision blurs, if you feel lightheaded or dizzy or like you're going to vomit, you have to tell us. Those are your body's warning signs to stop. If you feel just one you have to tell us. Alright? Tomorrow is going to be harder for a couple of reasons. 1) that's when we do the color and I can't say I'm not going to hit lines, 2) the shop will be open. I'm going to put up a screen so we can't be seen but we can be heard so you can't be screaming your head off, puking or passing out and 3) um.. I can't really think of the third, but I'm sure there is one. Understand?"

Draco nodded his head.


	8. Chapter 8

THE COVER UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

Reviews are a writer's coffee: they keep us going as long as we get some. *hint*

_Liam nodded his head, "Alright, but here's the deal. If you feel you can't take it anymore, if your vision blurs, if you feel lightheaded or dizzy or like you're going to vomit, you have to tell us. Those are your body's warning signs to stop. If you feel just one you have to tell us. Alright? Tomorrow is going to be harder for a couple of reasons. 1) that's when we do the color and I can't say I'm not going to hit lines, 2) the shop will be open. I'm going to put up a screen so we can't be seen but we can be heard so you can't be screaming your head off, puking or passing out and 3) um.. I can't really think of the third, but I'm sure there is one. Understand?"_

_Draco nodded his head._

"No, say 'Yes, Liam. I understand and promise not to be a hero or to hex you if you do hurt me.' Say it." Liam stared at the younger man.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, Liam. I understand that you can be a git and will probably hit a line just to be mean and I'm not a hero. That's her job." He pointed to Mina.

"Close enough, let's get back to work. Mina."

She did a fairly complex set of wand motions and muttered the spell. "Done."

Draco took a deep breath, "Let's go, Liam."

Mina pulled a stool over so she could watch Draco's reactions to what was happening on his arm. "Draco, tell me a story."

This caught Draco off balance. "A story?"

"Yea, a 'Draco as a child' story."

"There aren't many good ones." He replied.

She shrugged. She was trying to take his mind off of what Liam was doing but didn't want him to remember bad things, "Just pick one, any one."

He thought for a moment and picked one, "I got my first broom when I was about 3, I think. I was pretty young and Father came home with it one day. 'Just because' he said. I remember it was wintertime because we couldn't go outside to fly because of the snow. He helped me get on it and showed me how to hold on then told me to kick off the ground like I was going to jump.

"The next thing I remember is someone screaming and me hanging upside down from the chandelier in the ballroom still holding on to the broom as if my life depended on it. I don't remember if I was screaming or Mother was but I do remember watching my father laughing, really laughing and then mother trying to get me out of the chandelier. Oh was she mad at Father. The broom was only supposed to hover about a meter off the ground and only go about as fast as an adult can walk. But Father, thinking that a Malfoy can always do better, had enchanted it to hover up to 7 meters off the ground and go about 5 kilometers an hour.

"Apparently when I kicked off I had the broom handle pointing straight up so I went up, right into the lights." He was smiling as he remembered the story, "You know something, my Father wasn't always the way you met him. I remember him being fun and playing with me and teaching me spells and things. He was a good man." Liam was silently working and Mina had a strange sad look on her face with a watery smile.

"Your turn Mina, tell me a young Hermione story."

"I grew up in the muggle world, there is nothing like the story you just told me. But, the first time I tried to make pancakes all by myself I was also about 3. I was hungry and I had been told to wait for dinner but I didn't want to wait. I got out the flour, the eggs, the milk, the baking powder, the baking soda, the cornstarch, the garlic, the curry, the basil, the brown sugar, well apparently I pulled everything out of the pantry along with the biggest bowl I could carry which was about the size of a soup bowl and started to put ingredients in.

"Of course I didn't measure anything and missed the bowl more than not. I forgot a spoon to mix it with so I used my hands. At that point I wasn't hungry anymore and was just having fun playing. It took about an hour for my mum to notice I wasn't in my room anymore. That's when she heard something in the kitchen and came in to find me covered in a sticky, gooey mess. I didn't just cover myself, I covered the counter and floor as well. I think some was even dripping from the ceiling. It was the first time I had ever taken a bath with all my clothes on! Oh she was mad at first but she told me several years ago that she wasn't really mad because I had a smile on my face and when she asked what I was doing, apparently I said, 'I'm spearmenten, mummy!' I was so proud of my 'spearmenten' that she just couldn't be mad at me. Your turn again." Mina prompted.

"It's Liam's turn." Draco tried to include the man in the conversation mostly to prevent having to tell another story.

Liam stopped his work for a moment to look up and say, "Nope, I've got to concentrate." And he went right back to work.

"Draco?" She prompted.

"Um…I'm having a hard time thinking of any."

Right now, in this situation, Mina could read his face like it was a book, "No you're not; you are just having trouble remembering or thinking up a Draco as a happy child story. I didn't ask you to limit it to happy stories. Just asked for a story. Tell me a sad one then."

He looked uncomfortable, "I don't think I want to tell you any of those. They are too many to pick from." It was obvious that he honestly didn't want to remember let alone share any of those stories.

"Save it for tomorrow kids. We are done for tonight." Liam announced as he turned off the machine and cleaned up Draco's arm. "How's it look?"

Draco examined the crouching dragon. He had his wings spread out behind him with a wand in one clawed hand and what looked like a ball in the other, "What's that?" Draco pointed to the ball-thing in the dragon's claw.

Liam gave his explanation, "Even though this dragon is mostly of western design, it still has some Japanese elements to it. Dragons symbolize strength and a reconciliation of opposites. That," he pointed to the object in question, "basically represents the closed lotus which in turn represents the spirit of the universe or in this case the spirit of the person. The Dragon is bringing your inner-self into balance with the universe." He looked up at the people he was talking to. At the looks they were giving him, "Fine. I had to make an adjustment to the design to cover a stray line and this seemed the best way to do it. Of course the other stuff I told you is true, so let's go with that story if anyone asks, ok?"

"Mina?" Draco asked. She looked at him rather than continued to stare at his arm, "Could you release me now, please?"

"Oh, sorry." She mutter the counter curse. "Be careful moving. Your arm and body are going to feel like they are asleep and when the feeling comes back, it's going to be pins and needles all over. Wait, it worked! The localized spell. The Mark didn't fight it. Excellent!" She watched him get up and stagger a little as the feeling returned. "Oh, let me do a slow healing spell on your arm so we can get back at it tomorrow."

He held out his arm and she spoke the spell. "All done."

"Great." Pause, "I need a drink." Draco deadpanned.

Liam looked at the clock on wall, it said 12:37am. "Lucky for you, mate, I know a place that's still serving." They watched as he magically cleaned the machines and area and he led them up to his apartment and handed Mina a beer and a soda to Draco.

"What the hell? Where's my beer?" Draco exclaimed.

"Don't want you to have thin blood tomorrow. No alcohol for you until the work is all done." Liam stated just before he tried to take a swig of his own beer.

Draco took the beer out of his hand and handed it to Mina, "If I'm dry, _mate_, then so are you. I don't need you foxed before you do the hard part on my arm." Draco smirked at him.

"Foxed as in loaded? Not going to happen! Now give me my beer!" Liam tried to get it from her.

"And I quote 'I stay sober for business', isn't that what you said?" Mina questioned as she poured both beers down the drain.

"OH! THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Liam was beside himself.

"Don't you want to start early tomorrow? Get the worst of it done before you open at noon?" Mina asked. Liam scowled at her and Draco was smiling. "That's what I thought. Then I suggest we _all_ head to bed and get a good night's sleep. Where are we staying?"

"Spare room is ready. Mr. Happy-fun-guy here can either stay in there with you or he can have the couch. Quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." With that he left them to go to his own room. "Somebody wake me up at 7."

"Come on, let's go to bed." Mina pulled a small wallet out of her purse as she went into the spare room.

Draco followed her into the room to see two twin beds. "Twin beds?"

"Liam's daughters share this room when they stay with him. Most of the time they are with their mum. He gets them for 2 weeks in the summer and one weekend a month when they're not in school. She doesn't think letting a 12 year old and a 10 year old live over a tattoo shop is a good idea. It kills him because he is crazy for those girls. They are great girls."

Draco was surprised at the small time the girls were allotted to their father. "Are they the ones that gave you 'Mina' for a nickname?"

"Yea. Esmeralda has a speech impediment. She couldn't say Hermione so she tried Herminy, which I didn't like, then came Minny but I don't care for that one either, so she settled for Mina. It stuck and I quite like it." Mina laid the small wallet on the bed and re-enlarged it. It was a large duffle bag that contained both of their clothes as well as toiletries. She pulled their sleepwear out of the bag. She handed Draco his and she left with hers to use the bathroom.

When she came back Draco was changed; he asked, "Esmeralda? Honestly, that's mean."

"Her older sister is Tabitha. Liam's ex-wife loves an old American telly program called of all things, _Bewitched_ about a witch falling in love with and marrying a muggle. Tabitha was their daughter and Esmeralda was the witch's mother."

"Telly is that box thing with the moving pictures, correct?" She nodded, "hm…ok. That's just…weird. Anyway, while we're talking about sisters, are you going to try and see your sister?"

"I don't know. I've thought about it but…" she looked at him, "I don't know."

"Ok, let's see how tomorrow goes. If we get it done or get done early, maybe we can figure out where they are and I can meet them." Draco smiled at her.

She was surprised, "You want to meet them?"

Draco shrugged, "It's up to you, if you want me there."

"hm, I'll think about it." They climbed into bed and fell asleep within seconds.

The next morning, it was Liam that was banging on their door. "Get up! We've got to get going." He banged on the door again, "Come on, already!" He finally heard some movement in the room and the door opened to show Mina standing there, bedhead and all, "About time, you're worse than my girls!"

"Shut it. Is there coffee yet?"

"Yea, get dressed. It's almost 7 and I want us fed and down stairs by 7:30."

"Fine." She shut the door and turned to her roommate, "DRACO! Get up."

He rolled over, pulled the pillow over his head and tried to ignore her.

She pulled the pillow off of his head and hit him in the head with it, "Get up."

"Evil woman." Draco grumbled as he got up and headed to the bathroom. She snorted at him and threw the pillow at him. He quickly shut the bathroom door and heard the 'thud' of the pillow hitting the door.

At 7:30 on the dot all three people were down stairs getting ready for the day ahead. Draco was pacing a little while Mina watched him. "Drac, stop. You're going to be fine." She tried to encourage him.

He tried to smile at her but he just couldn't make it happen.

"Have a seat. Let's do this." Liam said.

Draco sat down and held out his arm. He looked at Mina and nodded his head. She started with the localized

bind. She nodded her head and Liam set to work.

She pulled a stool next to Draco, "Where were we again? Oh yes, Draco was about to tell us a story." She looked at him expectantly.

"I haven't thought of any." He dodged.

"Yes you have. Tell me a story."

"I could tell you about the time in third year when this annoying know it all punched me in the nose." The baleful look she gave him had him chuckling.

"That sounds interesting, who could possibly have punched a nice guy like you?" Liam teased.

"Liam, would believe it was our lovely Mina?"

"Really?"

"Yes and that was after she called me a 'vile, evil little cockroach' while her wand was pointed at my throat."

"You forgot 'foul' and 'loathsome'." Mina smirked.

"Wow. You must have really made her angry."

"Yea, I did. I was pretty much an arrogant snotty little git back then. I'm sorry Mina. I just didn't know any better."

"Drac, which one of us did?" She countered.

"You."

She blushed, "besides who said you'd changed?"

He caught on to the joke, "Me. I'm not little anymore." He smiled at her.

She had watched him flinch a few times and even suck in a breath due to the pain, "How are you doing? How's the arm?"

"It's ok in general. I mean it hurts, he's sticking needles in my skin after all, but overall not as bad as I thought it would be."

By 10am things weren't going so well. The easiest part of the colorization was done and Liam was onto the really detailed and delicate work. There were frequent yells of pain and he was starting to feel light headed. "I need a break. I'm getting light headed and a little sick."

Liam immediately stopped and Mina released the bind on him before she went to get him a soda and a snack as he stretched and moved his arm around. While he took a break, Liam set up the screen that blocked the area.

"Liam, what about doing a silencing spell around the area?" Mina asked.

"They have to at least hear the machine going, otherwise they would get weirded out."

"Damn, I haven't figured out how to put a volume control on a silencing charm."

"Hey, people? It's ok. I can go for longer." Draco never did like being talked about like he wasn't there it reminded him to much of his childhood.

"Drac, I'm going to put the numbing spell back on and at full strength. That should give another hour or so."

"Don't, not yet; not until the first person walks through the door sometime before noon. Once the spell is put on, it will give us 40 minutes or so based on last night's experience. We will do as much as we can today and finish up tomorrow." Liam said. "Can you handle the pain until then?"

"I'll try. If I can't, I can't. You said it, pain is my friend right now. Correct?"

"Correct. You ready?"

Deep breath in, "Yes." Deep breath out.

Mina stepped forward and placed the local bind on him but still placed a silencing charm on the area they were in just in case he was yelling when someone walked in.

Draco made it until nearly noon before he needed another break. As he ate, one of the artists that worked for Liam came through the door and Liam went to talk to her. Mina took off the silencing spell.

"We're so close to being done. I would say that another hour or so will see it done." Liam told them when he came back.


	9. Chapter 9

THE COVER UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

I am VERY sorry! I forgot to post this chapter! I thought I did. I'm really sorry for the delay. I'll do better, I promise. I'm so sorry about the delay that I'm not even going to ask for reviews. I'll be happy to receive them but I'm not asking. I hope you enjoy!

"_We're so close to being done. I would say that another hour or so will see it done." Liam told them when he came back._

"Thank Merlin. I'm ready to have this over."

Mina took his hand and gave it a squeeze for comfort. The break was over and Mina quietly put the bind back on him. "I'm going to wait for a bit before I put the numbing on unless the pain gets to be too much. That way we have a bit more time before we have to take it off. Maybe even enough time to finish today."

Draco nodded his head in agreement and Liam started to work.

During the break Liam had spoken with the artist that arrived to let her know that he was working behind the screen with a client and not to bother them. It was a tough cover that he was working on and the client had a lot of pain. The co-worker agreed to keep people away from the area until they were done and Liam turned on the music to its near maximum volume, leaving instructions to turn it down when their next client arrived.

When Liam said he would be done in half an hour or so, Draco was more than ready for the numbing spell. "Thank Merlin. Granger, hurry up, this really hurts." Draco said through clinched teeth. Liam continued working while Mina put the numbing spell on his arm. It was obvious when the spell took affect because the lines of pain that were showing on Draco's face smoothed out. It took longer than the half an hour that Liam predicted but Draco made it through. In the end he decided it was well worth it.

Where there had been an ugly skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, now there was an amazingly real looking western style dragon in jade green with silver eyes. The dragon was positioned crouching on its back legs as if about to attack or defend. The entire design was in a ¾ profile. It had its wings spread out behind it with a wand in one clawed hand and a 'closed lotus' symbol in the other. Its mouth was closed in the traditional Japanese way and Liam had managed to make its eyes not menacing or violent but wise and calm. The dragon's tail was long and weaved around and rested, relaxed at the dragon's feet which were positioned at the bend in Draco's wrist. There was no sign of the Dark Mark at all.

Draco was admiring the dragon and realizing he would never have to see the 'ugly' again, the dragon had already started to do its job by giving Draco a small amount of peace.

"Draco? What do you think?" Mina asked.

His eyes stayed on his arm not hearing what was going on around him.

Liam cleaned his arm up, "Have a look at in it in the mirror." Liam prompted.

"Huh?" Draco finally looked up at the voices that were trying to get his attention.

Liam pointed to the mirror, "Go look." Liam was proud of his work and amazed at what he saw in the young wizard's face. He would lay money that the young man had not shown that much emotion in a very long time, if ever.

Draco tried to stand, but he couldn't move his torso or arm, "Mina, you forgot to release me…again."

"Oh Merlin, sorry!" She muttered the counter curse to the body bind and removed the numbing spell.

Draco practically jumped out of the chair to stand in the front of the mirror despite the pins &amp; needles he felt as the feeling in his body came back. He just stood there, looking. Finally Mina wanted her question answered, "Draco?"

"It's gone." Anyone with ears could hear the emotions those two words conveyed. He turned from the mirror and pulled her into a strong hug whispering, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She was smiling as he squeezed harder and harder until she started laughing, "Drac, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," he said as he released her. He stepped over to Liam and shook his hand. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Thank you so much!"

Liam chuckled, "I'm glad. Now, keep it covered until it's healed. Should take about…" he was cut off.

Very quietly so the other people in the shop didn't hear she said, "I'll place that slow acting healing spell on it. It will heal faster than left alone. With that much to heal, I'd say it should be completely healed by tomorrow night." She just stood there looking at the two men.

"Well, get to it! And I want to take a picture of it. Mind if I put it in the advertisement?" Liam asked.

"Actually, yes, I do mind." This startled Mina and Liam. "I love this but this is mine. I'm doing this to put my past behind me. I don't want everyone who sees the advert and then sees me to associate me with Dark Marks."

"I can respect that," Liam said, "but how am I going to show what good work I do?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "Boys!" she whispered before saying louder, "Excuse me? You don't need to use his tat. You already drew one to show us. The photograph of his arm doesn't show who he is. Use it and then you can do different designs to show what can be done. Just don't use this particular dragon."

"And the brain comes into play again." Liam joked. "Now, the fee. Normally for the time and work I've put into this it would be about $3300AUD. But with the use of your arm in the advert and Mina teaching me those spells, I think $1200AUD is a good price."

"Liam! Really? That seems like a lot." Mina questioned.

"No." Draco said from behind her. "You didn't research it?" He asked her when she turned to look at him. He smirked, "Because I did. That's more than reasonable with one proviso." Liam raised he left eyebrow. "I want you to figure out a way to cover Mina's scar."

The eyes of the other two were opened in surprise. "Draco, Liam and I've talked about this, the scar can't be covered." Mina said as she was holding her left arm.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"It bleeds, a lot. Every time the gun touches any part of it blood spits out and for a long time." Liam told him.

"So what? This," he pointed to his new tat, "couldn't be removed either, so we went around it. Are you telling me that between the three of us, and with the," whisper, "spells," normal voice, "you made, we can't figure out a way to put a cover up on them up? With a design you like? Bullocks!"

Mina was surprised he cared that much about how she viewed her scars. "It's fine. I don't need…"

Draco approached her and pulled her into a hug, "Mina, you never wear anything but long sleeve shirts. You hide your arm from view, even your own view. You helped me get rid of 'ugly' to help me move on, let's work on a way to get rid of your stumbling block so you can move on as well."

Mina wasn't a crier. When she cried there was usually a very good reason and this was one of those times. Her arms went around Draco's middle as she cried into his chest.

Liam just sat back and watched the young people. Ever since he and Mina became friends he had wanted her to come to grips with what she had gone through with the war and with her parents; he was worried about the young woman. Looking at the two hurt people in front of him, he knew they would both be alright. They had found a friendship that wouldn't be easy but it would last and they were both better for it.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff you two." Liam said. "I want to show this bad boy off." He took the screen down, "Mikey! Come check this out." He hollered over to another artist who was working at the front desk.

"What?" Mikey walked over.

"This is what we started with," he showed Mikey the photograph of Draco's Dark Mark. "Bad right?"

"Horrible! What moron did that mess? I hope it's nobody we know." Mikey commented.

"It's not, but this guy did a lot of them. Check out the cover up." With that Draco held out his arm to show the man.

"Crickey! That's amazing. Mate, that rocks! Best cover up I've seen!" Mikey exclaimed as he examined Draco's arm very closely. "Absolutely perfect!" He paused, "It's so good it actually looks like it's moving sometimes." The three people around him looked at each other with knowing looks and half smiles on their faces.

Liam pulled Mikey's attention away from the tat, "Ok, so I'm going to advertise about this cover up. If anyone contacts us regarding this tat, let's call it a…Dark Mark," he faked thinking about what to call it as he pointed to the photo of the Mark, "I'll talk to them. I'm going to be the only one doing these cover ups, understand?"

"Yea, sure, Mate, if that's what you want. That's no problem." Mikey said and headed back to the front desk because a client had come in.

"You two staying tonight?" Liam asked the pair.

"Not sure. I'm trying to convince Mina to see her family while we're here." Draco answered for the both of them.

"We're staying." Mina flat out stated. "I don't know if we're going to see my family or not, but I have to teach you those other things we talked about." Mina didn't want to say what she was teaching him in case someone was listening.

"I forgot about that. Well, if we're staying, I think I need a tour."

"You want to see muggle Perth?" Mina asked but she lowered her voice on the word 'muggle'.

Draco shrugged. He is a Sytherin after all and was hoping to get information about Mina's parents from Liam and then head in their direction. If Draco was any judge of character, Liam had been keeping tabs on the former Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger to make sure they were safe. "Mina, why don't you get your mobeela thing and you can take me around town."

"Deal and, ah, Drac, it's called a 'mobile' not a mobeela." Hermione was thrilled to have an afternoon in Perth. Subconsciously she was hoping she might see her family.

She left to get her mobile phone and Draco turned to Liam. "Where's her family?"

"What do you mean?" Liam hedged.

"Save it, mate. I bet you put some sort of tracer on them so you can keep an eye on them. Where are they?"

Liam shook his head, "Don't tell Mina. I don't know how she'll react. Their office is just 10 blocks from here. She hasn't been working since the baby was born but he's there. She meets him most afternoons for lunch; which is now over." He said as he looked at the clock that stated it was now 2:20pm.

"Even on Saturday?"

"Yep. Their dental practice is closed on Sunday and Monday."

"So at 3 or 4 where are they going to be?"

"Mate, it's a trace thing not a 'know the future' thing. I have no idea where they'll be. I know he's at their office until at least 6 most nights."

"Ok, do you have a photograph of him?"

Liam was surprised the young man would think he had a photo but he retrieved the photo.

Draco's Sytherin came out to play again as Liam retrieved the photo and passed it to him. He was a little surprised when it didn't move. "Well, we will just have to see about meeting at least him while on our walk. Won't we?"

"Won't we what?" Mina asked coming down the stairs.

Draco quickly hid the photo and turned to face his friend, "We won't get lost, but I don't think he should expect us back too soon. It's a weekend without the kids for the first time in a month." Draco was excited about every aspect of this particular day. Liam gave him a 'don't hurt my girl' look before Draco escorted Mina out the door.

"Ok, what's first?" she asked as they left the shop.

"Food. Those snacks were fine, but I'm hungry and I know you haven't eaten all day."

"Yes I did." She defended.

"Coffee and one piece of toast this morning does not count as eating. You must be hungry also, so lead the way to food!" He smiled at her as they turned and headed to a nearby café.

After eating they wandered around Perth looking at things, laughing and shopping for muggle trinkets for several hours. They were on their way back to the shop when Draco spotted her father walking down the street. He arranged for Mina to 'accidently' bump into him on the street. Actually, he bumped into her, as if he were falling, which sent her into the former Mr. Granger sending them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" She exclaimed before she saw who it was. When she recognized her father as the man beneath her, she blushed a deep red with eyes as round as saucers.

"No harm, miss. Are you alright?" The stranger asked.

"Um, rrr, yea. I'm fine. Thank you. I'm sorry, my clumsy friend," she turned to glare at Draco, "fell into me."

He was studying her face, "You look familiar but I can't place why. I have a great memory for faces and a really really bad one for names." He continued to look at her and she started to blush. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm Robert Wilkins."

"Oh, Jean Granger and this," she pointed to Draco, "is Draco Malfoy. Again, I'm sorry."

Before the other man could speak up, Draco did, "Wilkins? Jean, didn't you tell me you played with a little child, a baby wasn't it, about 6 months ago at a café? Last name was Wilkins I think. Could this be the same family?"

Mina was staring daggers at Draco as Wilkins suddenly remembered, "YES! That's right. My daughter adored you. After you left, she cried for over an hour. You charmed all three of us. How lovely to see you again." Wilkins was all smiles and laughter.

"She is a very cute baby. Hermione was her name correct?" Mina asked.

"Yes. You have a very good memory for names. My goodness."

Draco was heard from again much to Mina's disappointment. "We're leaving tomorrow and where just headed to dinner. Would you and your family care to join us? It would be nice to spend our last night here with some new friends." He oozed charm and Mina wanted to kill him, slowly.

"That is a wonderful idea! Michelle would love it. Did you have a place in mind?"

"No, we don't, being that we're new here and all. Do you have a place you can recommend?" Draco oozed again.

"Let me call Michelle and see if we're doing anything tonight before I make any plans." Wilkins chuckled.

Mina &amp; Draco stepped out of ear shot for a heated whispered conversation, "Malfoy, I am so angry with you right now! I could kill you!"

"Mina, you need to do this. You need to take the charm off. If they can't take what you did for them, we can put the charm back on."

"What about ME?! How can I get them back and then lose them again?! You bastard! What about me?" She was shaking and barely holding herself together.


	10. Chapter 10

THE COVER UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

_Mina &amp; Draco stepped out of ear shot for a heated whispered conversation, "Malfoy, I am so angry with you right now! I could kill you!"_

"_Mina, you need to do this. You need to take the charm off. If they can't take what you did for them, we can put the charm back on."_

"_What about ME?! How can I get them back and then lose them again?! You bastard! What about me?" She was shaking and barely holding herself together._

Draco pulled her into a hug as it was all he could give her but she was stiff in his arms. He started to question what he had done.

Wilkins was thrilled and turned to his young new friends, "Michelle would love…what happened?" He walked over to the hugging pair.

Draco answered for her, "she recently lost her parents &amp; little sister. I think seeing you reminded her of them. I'm afraid we won't be able to join you tonight."

Wilkins laid his hand on Mina's back, "I'm so sorry Miss Granger. I had no idea. Michelle will understand. Though I dare say she was looking forward to seeing you again. She made a roast and you both are invited for dinner."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think…" he was cut off.

"No, Draco. I think you might be right. I think maybe being around a family will help me. If you don't mind, Mr. Wilkins, we would like to come for dinner." Mina said. She pulled out of the hug as she was blinking her tears away.

Draco smiled at her, impressed with her Gryffindor courage. "You sure? I know you're strong but I don't want you to be hurt again." He asked turning her to look into her eyes.

"Yes. It's for the best to try." She turned to her father, "Mr. Wilkins I appreciate your invitation and I'd be honored to join you and your family for dinner. Thank you." She smiled a weak but honest smile.

Wilkins smiled at them not understanding why he suddenly felt a burst of pride in the young woman, "Shall we then?" He led the way.

They arrived at a modest 2 story home on the edge of a large wooded area that they later learned was Marangaroo Conversation Area. Robert pointed them into the lounge area where Michelle and baby Hermione were waiting for them.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again Jean. I understand this is your last night in Perth. I'm so please you could spend it with us." She was just as warm and welcoming and wonderful as Mina remembered her being.

"Thank you Ms. Wilkins. We appreciate it. Oh, I'm sorry, this is my friend Draco Malfoy." Suddenly Mina felt a tug on her pants and looked down, directly into the eyes of the most adorable little sister in the history of little sisters. Tears sprang to her eyes and she reached down and picked up the girl staring at her. "So beautiful." Mina whispered, a tear slid down her cheek.

The little baby just stared right back at Mina for several seconds before laying her head down on her sister's shoulder.

"Oh my. Robert? Come look at this." Michelle said.

Robert and Draco were still in the entryway taking about nothing in particular when they heard Michelle call them. They entered the lounge to see Hermione Michelle laying her head on Mina's shoulder and playing with her hair. It brought a smile to Robert's face and a questioning look to Draco's face.

Mina turned to look at Draco and he nodded at her. With that one gesture he told her how he felt about the situation. He thought she should remove the charm.

Mina finally agreed. She shifted Hermione Michelle to her other shoulder and pulled her wand out, "I'm sorry about this." She said before she uttered the counter curse. Within moments Mina's own personal hell on earth erupted around and at her.

Her mother was the first to recover, "Hermione, what the hell have you done?!" Michelle was reaching for Hermione Michelle like she was pulling her baby away from a kidnapper.

"Mum, I can explain everything. Please."

"I think you had better, young lady." Robert added.

Mina knew her father well enough to know that he was beyond angry. He was so far beyond angry that he was frighteningly calm. She had never seen her father so angry before. If it were possible to actually see anger coming from someone she imagined it would be coming from him right now. The ice in his voice and eyes were obvious.

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger, please let Hermione explain. May we sit while she does?" Draco was oozing charm again except this time it was to keep the peace.

"Malfoy, is it? Isn't that name of the evil git from your school?" Robert asked.

Draco blushed and Mina answered, "Yes, that's him, but he's changed since the war."

"WAR! What war? I'm sure I would have heard about a war had there been one. Besides you're both just children! What could you have done in a war? Armies fight wars, not children." He mother exclaimed while sitting down and indicating that everyone should sit as well.

"Honestly, mum, I've been fighting in a war since I was 11. Every year I went to Hogwarts something with this lunatic always happened. Let's see, first year I was attacked by a 3-headed dog followed by a series of traps. Second year I was petrified by a great dirty snake. Third year I was almost eaten by a werewolf. Forth year that lunatic, Riddle, came back and killed a classmate of ours. Fifth year we did actually form an army and fought a duel against a load of death eaters at the Ministry of Magic and by the sixth year our headmaster was killed by order of this lunatic, Riddle. And the final year, I spent on the run with Harry and Ron trying to find the last pieces to an ugly puzzle to finally defeat Riddle." She stopped to take a breath but her mother cut her off again.

"None of this makes any sense!"

"Please, let me explain from the beginning." Mina went on to explain about the war and the charm she had put on them to protect them and how after she found out about Hermione Michelle she wasn't going to restore their memories because they had such a good life now.

They sat there the entire time just listening; both of the older people too stunned to say much. When she was finished, "Mum? Dad? I'm sorry."

"SORRY! Sorry she says. You raped our minds, Hermione Jean. You forced thoughts and ideas on us that we didn't want in the first place. How could you! How dare you!" Her mother shrieked.

"Mrs. Granger I don't think you understand the sacrifice Mina made for your safety." Draco started.

"Mr. Malfoy, you don't know how we feel right now, so please stay out of this." Mrs. Granger said

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry but you need to understand." Draco forced her to focus on him, "You are muggles, she is muggle born and she is the smartest person most of us have ever met. Some even say the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Mina is one of the three people most credited with defeating Lord Voldemort. He was trying to take over the world and he would have killed you to stop her." Draco's eyes took on a faraway look, "He killed people after torturing them for days. It was fun to him. Muggles, muggle-borns &amp; blood traitors were all fair game to him or the people who followed him. Even some of his own followers if they disappointed him."

"Who is Lord Voldermart?" Michelle Granger asked.

Draco came back to the present, "He's the lunatic Mina was fighting. She calls him by his muggle name, Riddle. I call him Lord Voldemort because that's the way my family always referred to him." Draco took a deep breath and continued. "I can honestly say that if I had to make a similar decision I hope I would have the courage to remove the memories of the people who I loved the most and who loved me. She sacrificed her only family in order to save all of England, muggle &amp; wizard alike. She could not have done what she had to do, endure what she endured if she also had to worry someone would find you and kill you.

"Please understand, you think of what happened to you as a violation of your minds. But it wasn't. It was an act of love that very few people would have been willing to make. If it weren't for your daughter, the four of us would NOT be alive right now. In the final battle, she helped to save my life directly and thousands indirectly." Draco tried to get them to understand.

Robert added his thoughts, "Young man, you do not need to tell me how extraordinary my daughter is. I've known her far longer than you have. I know what she would be willing to do to save someone she loved. I'm not surprised that she did what she felt she had to do. But that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it." Mina &amp; Draco faced the older man while he spoke and Mina could tell he was still extremely angry.

"Hermione?" Michelle started to ask a question when both of her girls looked at her and she had a realization, "Oh Lord! What do we do about Hermione Michelle's name? We have two girls named Hermione." No one had an answer for that question so she continued with her original question, "You said the war ended over a year ago. Why are you just coming to us now?"

"It took me a while to find you. I only implanted the idea of moving to Australia, not where. That was to keep you safe in case I was captured and they read my mind and tried to use you against me." She was absently rubbing the hidden scar on her left arm. Draco noticed her actions but didn't comment; he simply took her hand in his. "And when I did find you, I was still worried. There are still Death Eaters out there who are really angry and willing to seek revenge." She was cut off.

"What's a death eater?" Robert asked.

"Followers of Voldemort. Even knowing he would kill them or their families for the slightest failure, people, like my father, still followed him. They believed in the claptrap he was spewing." Draco answered him.

Mina continued with her story, "I came back here over Christmas and saw you. You had a baby!" She smiled at her sister. "I had to meet her so I purposely ran into you at that café. I wanted to meet my baby sister and talk to my parents again. I missed you so much when we were on the run..." Mina was lost in memory for a moment but quickly came back to herself and smiled at her sister who for the most part sat quietly while everyone talked around her.

"That doesn't answer why now." Michelle stated.

Draco answered because Mina was having trouble speaking. "She was so sad after Christmas. She wasn't going to know her sister or see you again. It bothered me to see her like that."

"But why would you not want to see us?"

"It was the danger to you. As long as nobody knew about you, you were safe. She decided she wasn't going to take the spell off because it was safer and she didn't want to complicate your lives. I hated seeing her so sad. She was helping me so much. Helping me move on from what happened before and during the war that I had to help her. I knew when you were leaving your office, sir. It wasn't an accident that we met tonight."

Mina pulled herself together. "Draco was just trying to help me. He was trying to convince me to remove the spell. I wasn't going to but when I picked up Hermione Michelle tonight, I just couldn't leave it. I wanted my parents back. I want to know my sister and I want her to know me. I want my family." Mina lost it again and was crying. "If you want me too I'll put the spell back on, you won't remember me or this conversation. But please please don't hate me." She begged.

"NO! Do NOT put that spell back on us. We will face these death eaters if they come." Robert was adamant.

Michelle added, "Hermione baby, we don't hate you. We aren't disappointed in you or I guess I'm not really angry with you either. I'm hurt, I think. You went through so much and we weren't there to help or support you. You took that option away from us. You didn't trust us to make that decision for ourselves. That's what hurts."

"I didn't think you would have allowed me to do the spell. Even to save your lives. I couldn't take that risk. I had to know you were safe." She hoped that if she stressed how important their safety was to her, they would start to understand why she did it. Mina was slowly calming down from her crying fit. She had already gone through half the box of tissues that had been sitting on the table in front of her.

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Granger, I understand you don't want the spell returned, but I want you to understand what might happen if anybody discovers who you are or if they find any connection between you and Mina. They will kill you and Hermione Michelle. They won't stop because she's a baby. They will probably take great pleasure in torturing you both by making you watch her die. I'm sorry to say that, but I've seen them do it. Most of my family followed Voldemort. The things he would expect people to do…They took great pleasure in inflicting pain. My Aunt…"

"Draco, no." Mina tried to stop him.

"Mina, no more. They need to hear it all. I need..I need to say it."

She saw the pain and sadness in his eyes and nodded her head.

"My Aunt was the most ardent of his followers. She would do anything he asked and she enjoyed it. Mostly she did things just for the fun. Honestly, she was the 2nd most evil person I've ever met." He still had Mina's hand in his and he reached over and started to push the left sleeve of her jumper up. He showed her parents the raised scar of the word MUDBLOOD carved into her arm. "My Aunt did this to her after torturing her for information. It was done with an enchanted dagger and it will never go away. But Mina never gave in, no matter what Bellatrix did to her. She was so strong…I'm sorry Mina. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything to help you. Sometimes I can still hear your screams." He dropped his eyes to the floor and hung his head.

Michelle was transfixed on the scar her oldest daughter bore, "What does that mean? What is mudblood?"

"It means 'dirty blood'. It's a derogatory, racist, foul word. It means someone who is born from muggles. Voldemort believed that anybody who wasn't a pureblood wizard was useless and not worth the air they breathed. Unfortunately there are still quite of few people out there who still believe it. I used to call her that. I'm sorry Mina. I really didn't know any better."

Mina extracted her arm from his grasp and wrapped him in a hug. "I know you couldn't have helped me then. You helped us by not confirming it was Harry when we were brought to the manor. You are a better person than you think you are and I forgive you Draco Malfoy, for everything." She smiled at him but he didn't raise his head to see it. She took his hand and returned to her seat next to Draco on the couch.

"We'll go to the police. Isn't there a Ministry of Magic? I remember reading about it in that weird newspaper." Robert was all bluster. Before anyone could blink, Draco removed his hand from Mina's and apparated away from them. "Where did he go?!" Robert asked.

"I'm here sir." His voice came from behind Robert in the entryway startling Robert and causing him to turn around and glare at the young man. Draco walked towards them, "My point is they don't have to come at you, they can kill you from a distance. You may never see them coming." Draco stressed.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Michelle was terribly frightened at this point clutching Hermione Michelle to her chest as she looked at the windows almost expecting evil to attack them at any second.

"Mina, what about putting wards up, like those around the Manor? It would prevent anyone with magic or anyone influenced by magic from entering the house without their permission. We can do it around their office as well, but we can't protect them when they are on the streets."

"Do it, Drac. Let's at least protect them as best we can. Mum, Dad, you will be able to come and go as you normally would but if someone magical other than Draco or me were to try and enter here, they couldn't. Apart from removing your memories again, it's really the only protection we can offer you."

"If they can get to us without us seeing them, what good are these wards?" Robert asked.

"Sir, the ones we're going to put in place can't be broken. That means spells, curses, hexes or anything else can't get through them. It will prevent all magic from reaching you. I'm going to add an alarm ward as well. It will signal me and Mina if anyone tries to get to you. There is a friend close by who is a wizard. I can make the alarm signal him as well but I don't want to do that until we've talked with him."

Robert nodded his head in agreement and Draco spoke, "We'll need to do this at your office as well. Tomorrow? About 3:00? That should give us the time we need to put the wards in place and get back to school. Mina, you're going to have to do the wards with me so we can set the alarms."

They went to work and had the wards up in under an hour. Everyone was sitting around the lounge not really knowing what to say but fortunately, the entire family was calming down. Michelle decided it was time for dinner. Without thought she handed Hermione Michelle to the child's older sister, "I'm going to finish getting dinner ready. Why don't you all get washed up?"

It was such a mother thing to say that Mina couldn't stop smiling.

The rest of the night was spent talking; explaining and attempting to understand what Mina did during the war and Draco's part in the war. Draco told some edited versions of some of the things he had been forced to see, hear and do while at the same time fearing for his life and the life of his parents if he should fail.

Mina and Draco also talked about being offered the opportunity to complete their education and the subsequent teaching jobs they both got.

They also discussed whether or not Robert &amp; Michelle should return to England or stay where they were. They also tried to figure out what to do about having two Hermiones in the family. By the end of the night it was decided that they would remain Robert &amp; Michelle Wilkins and stay in Australia. Hermione Michelle would keep her name and they would start to call Hermione Jean, Mina as Draco called her.

Many hours later the young friends left Mina's family and headed back to Liam's. Mina was relieved and exhausted and happy. She grabbed Draco's arm and squeezed it as hard as she could out of sheer joy. "This has been the most amazing day of my life." She gushed. "I'm so glad you made this happen. Thank you!" She pulled him into a hug.

"This has been the most amazing day for both of us." He smiled at her as she broke the hug. Not really thinking about it because it was just a natural thing to do, Draco leaned down and kissed her on her lips. It wasn't romantic but a kiss between very good friends.

When they arrived at Liam's they noticed all the lights were out except the small one over the cook top. Quietly they returned to their room, changed and climbed into bed. Fifteen minutes had passed and Mina still hadn't fallen asleep. "Draco are you asleep?" She asked.

"Well, if I was, I'm not now."

"I can't sleep." She told him as she rolled on to her side to face him while propping her head on to her hand.

"Really? I wouldn't have been able to figure that one out if you didn't tell me. So thank you for telling me." Draco's eyes were still closed.

"Draco Malfoy, sarcasm is not attractive." She took a deep breath. "So much has happened today, I can't get my brain to turn off."

"Well, I can truthfully say that your brain is keeping me awake as well. Close your eyes and think of the calmness of Hogwarts' library. That should bore you enough to sleep. Or read a book or do something, anything, just do it quietly, please. I'm tired." He rolled over and was asleep within moments.

Mina didn't lie. She replayed her conversation with her parent over and over again. She finally gave up and tried reading a book for a short time, but discovered that she couldn't concentrate on the words in front of her. She finally decided to put the book down, close her eyes and just lay there. She let her mind wander for a time and the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Draco.

"Wakey wakey, Princess." She was barely conscious. Draco shook her again while taking a sip of his coffee when he had an idea. He placed the coffee close to her nose and waved it back and forth.

Her eyes didn't open, "I smell coffee. Coffee good. Need coffee."

Draco was laughing at her, "Get up and you can have some."

"No, waking bad, coffee good."

"Well, until you can figure out a way to drink coffee and still sleep, you will have to get up to get coffee." He turned around a left.

"Evil prat."

"I heard that." Draco sing songed as he walked to the kitchen.

"She getting up?" Liam asked.

"I'm not sure but I think 'coffee good' means we have a better than fair chance of seeing her soon."

"You guys must've slept well last night. I didn't hear a peep out of either of you after you got back."

"You can hear us?"

"My daughters stay in that room, I made sure I can hear everything." Liam smirked. His smirk disappeared, "I usually hear Mina crying in her sleep or sometimes it's something about a vault at Gringotts. Even you, Friday night, made some noises." Liam didn't want to embarrass his friend by telling him he yelled out in his sleep. "But last night not a sound."

Draco was surprised. He knew he had nightmares but didn't know he ever vocalized them. He thought for a second before realizing that last night he didn't have a nightmare. It wasn't a pleasant dream but it wasn't horrible. "Yea, I guess I did sleep pretty well. Mina didn't though. She was so excited she couldn't sleep. I don't know when she finally calmed down enough to sleep." Draco proceeded to tell Liam about what they did after they left the shop and their encounter with her parents.

Liam was so happy for her, "So they understand everything? They're ok with what she did?"

"They were really angry and hurt. I think they still are but given some time, I think they'll come around. I'm going to go bang on the door again." He turned to go back to the room when Mina showed up.

She didn't say anything just went up to Draco and took his coffee from his hand and drank a large gulp. Keeping his cup, she went to the coffee maker and poured herself a warmer. "Coffee good. Evil prat that woke me up, bad."

Both men smiled at her. "Come on Mina, you need to teach me those spells." Liam encouraged.

"And we have to get the wards up on your parent's office today. And alert the local Aurors about what we are doing and why and still make it back in time to prepare some of tomorrow's lessons." Draco reminded her. "And I want to tell McGonagall about the Mark."

She smiled at Draco but her voice remained steely, "Too many 'And's." They watched her until, "Fine. Did you ask him about the alarm?"

"Nope."

Sigh, "Ok, would you please because I'm going to take a shower." She didn't wait for an answer as she turned on her heel and left; Draco's coffee cup still in her hands.

Draco looked at his empty hand then at Liam, "She stole my coffee."

"Mate, be happy it wasn't chocolate she stole; you might've lost a finger if you'd tried to get it back. What alarm is she talking about?"

"We put wards up around her parent's home. We're going to put them up around their office too. I added an alarm ward. It's spelled to alert both me and Mina if magic in any way, shape or form is used to try to get to her parents. We were wondering if you would let us spell the ward to alert you as well."

"Oh wow. Um, let me think about it. I may have been in the military but that was before my girls were born. I've got to think of them too."

"Fair enough."

They killed time waiting for Mina's return talking about tattoos and the fact that Draco really wanted a Koi fish on the outside of his right forearm and a portrait of his mother on his right bicep or shoulder.

Mina returned about half an hour later. "What's the verdict?" Both men looked at her, "The wards?" She prompted them.

"Oh, he's going to think about it."

"Yea, I've got to consider the girls. I'm not sure I could just go flying in there if the alarm went off."

"You don't have to. Just alert the local aurors and make sure we know about it. That way it keeps you safe and keeps the girls safe. It also gives us a back-up in case we need it. I don't want anyone knowing about you unless absolutely necessary."

"Damn, it HAS GOT to be the coffee! 'Coffee good' just translated into 'Make genius obvious' didn't it?" Liam was impressed. He agreed to be a part of the alarm ward then he and Mina headed off to work on those two spells.

Several hours of practice using Draco as a guinea pig had Liam proficient in both spells. They left to set up the wards around the office and to add Liam to the alarm around the house. With everything accomplished that they came to Australia to do, Mina and Draco bid everyone good-bye and apparated back to Hogsmead.

They arrived at the castle and went to see the Headmistress before even going back to their quarters to unpack.


	11. Chapter 11

THE COVER UP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe and I am grateful to be able to borrow them for a short time.

All errors are my own.

I do love reviews so if you had an inclination to leave one, I would appreciate it. MWAH!

_Several hours of practice using Draco as a guinea pig had Liam proficient in both spells. They left to set up the wards around the office and to add Liam to the alarm around the house. With everything accomplished that they came to Australia to do, Mina and Draco bid everyone good-bye and apparated back to Hogsmead._

_They arrived at the castle and went to see the Headmistress before even going back to their quarters to unpack._

They heard "Come in" and entered her office. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"This Professor." Draco rolled up the left sleeve of his white oxford button down. As the design was revealed, he kept his eyes on the Professor to make sure it was going to be alright.

McGonagall's face lite up with pleasure at the site of the dragon. "Oh. Draco! I'm so pleased for you. This is wonderful!" The old witch told her favorite former students. "This weekend has been quite momentous for you."

"Not just for me Professor. We found Mina's parents and she removed the memory charm." Draco looked just as happy for his friend as he did for himself.

"Oh Miss Granger! That is wonderful. Congratulations!" She didn't have a clue what they were talking about so she played it off as if she always knew what the young witch had done. It was a trick she had picked up from watching Dumbledore for years.

"Thank you Professor." Mina was blushing for some reason. It only deepened when she looked at Draco. "Draco convinced me it would be alright. I have a little sister, Hermione Michelle. We put wards up around their house and office. Professor, if the wards go off Draco and I will be alerted. If that happens, I'm afraid I will apparate there just as fast as I can. I'm sorry. I know it will probably cost me my job, but I just got my family back and I won't let anything happen to them."

"Miss Granger, calm yourself. I understand you would need to be with your family. I accept that it might impact your work." Professor McGonagall couldn't help but agree. She understood the importance of family. Her family after all were the teachers and students of Hogwarts. She missed her best friend, Albus, very much.

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate your understanding."

"Professor, if the alarms go off, I'm going with her." Draco stated. Mina felt her cheeks tinge just a bit pinker at his statement.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Now I suggest you both get ready for dinner and make sure your lesson plans are done and submitted to your professors before tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Professor." They said in unison just before leaving her office.

They left her office and headed to their own quarters. They found notes from Babbling &amp; Hooch asking for the lesson plans for the following week. They looked over their own plans then exchanged them. They had discovered that what one didn't see, the other did. It made for an effective partnership and much better lessons for each of them. When corrections had been made and the plans were set, they sent the plans to the respective Professors. Professor McGonagall's lessons were already set. They discovered that she was as organized as Mina was and had her plans set forth before the school year commenced. They simply checked the plans over to make sure they understood them and were prepared to teach them.

They were working on their individual lesson plans for the week after next when Draco brought up something that had been picking at the back of his mind since his conversation with Liam that morning. "Mina, how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"It was something Liam said this morning. He said he didn't hear a peep out of us after we returned last night. Apparently the walls are thin and we make noise when we sleep."

"Make noise? What does that mean?"

"His words, not mine. He said you cry out in your sleep. From what Liam said it sounds like it's about…" he choked on the next word, "Bellatrix and what she did to you." Deep breath, "He just said I make noise whatever that means."

She had a frown on her face but still raised her eyebrows at him, "huh." She thought about it a minute, "well, when I did fall asleep finally, I guess I did sleep pretty well until some evil prat woke me up." She tried to joke.

He smiled sickly sweet at her, "At your service." His smile faltered, "Yea, for me too. Last night was the first time I've talked about…any of it, too anybody."

"I guess I just tried to put it behind me. If we don't talk about it, it must not have happened, right?" Mina said with a chuckle that held no humor.

"It's hard to pretend it didn't happen," he pointed at her left arm, "when you can't even look at your own arm."

They silently went back to their work. When Mina had yawned for the umpteenth time, she gave up on getting work done. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Draco nodded at her and started to put his work away as well. "I'm going as well. Mina, I'm not showing off my arm, but if anybody asks, I'm not keeping quiet about it." He wanted her to know as he headed to his own room.

She nodded her head at him just before closing her door for the night.

It was two weeks later that the one thing that terrified Mina most actually happened. It was about 8pm and she was grading the 3nd years' Ancient Runes homework at her desk in the common room she shared with Draco when the alarm wards went off. She left out the portrait hole at a dead run, straight for McGonagall's office.

Draco was alone in Madam Hooch's office working on new quidditch plays to hopefully help the pathetic Ravenclaw team when he felt the alarm wards activate. He dropped what he was doing and raced out of the room headed for the Headmistress' office. He knew that Mina felt the wards as well and would be headed to McGonagall's office. He would meet her there.

He arrived just a few moments after Hermione did. She was standing there excitedly talking with the Headmistress. "I have to get to Hogsmeade! The alarm went off!"

Mina saw Draco arrive but it was McGonagall who spoke to him, "Oh good. Mr. Malfoy! Get your broom, you can fly the two of you to Hogsmeade and apparate from there."

"Professor? Is your fireplace connected to the floo?"

"Of Course!"

"We'll floo to Malfoy Manor and apparate from there. It'll be faster." He grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her toward the fireplace. As he reached it, he grabbed floo powder from the pot on the mantle and pulled her into a tight hug. "Malfoy Manor!"

They arrive seconds later at an elegant parlor. They stepped out of the fireplace and Draco immediately apparated them to the street outside of Mina's parent's house. A visual inspection of the front area showed that it all looked fine. There were no lights on in the house. But it was 3am local time so everyone should have been asleep. If everything worked the way it was supposed to, the Wilkins' would have been awaken by a bright flashing light. The only physical manifestation of the alarm wards. Then, if all the directions have been followed, Mina's family should be in their 'safe' room. It was a small linen cupboard that Mina had enlarged using an undetectable extension charm as well as a disillusionment charm. To someone just opening the door it would look like any other linen cupboard with shelves holding different bed and bath linens. They would never see the family hiding within unless they walked through the cupboard shelves and into the hidden room.

Mina, wand drawn, took to the left and started to circle around to the back of the house. Draco, also with his wand drawn, took to the right checking under every bush and behind every tree. Finally he found a man sprawled out about 30 meters from the backdoor of the house; outside of the warded area.

Mina finished circling the house and joined with Draco by the downed man. "Dolohov," Draco said as he pointed his wand at the man.

"I know. I obliviated his memory after he attacked us in London." She paused before continuing, "I've check the rest of the area. There's no one else here."

Draco put a full body bind on him and the tongue tie curse so if he woke up he wouldn't be able to move or yell. After they secured him, they slowly approached the house just to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Before they reached the house, Mina pulled out her mobile and texted her parents to let them know she and Draco were about to enter the house.

She quickly received a response letting her know they were in the safe room and asking if they could come out now. She texted back to stay where they were until she or Draco came for them with the password.

Before they reached the house the local Aurors finally arrived and tried to enter the warded area but were blocked. Hermione and Draco walked over to them and asked for identification. When they received the information they dropped the wards and the Aurors surrounded the pair. Unfortunately, they didn't recognize the pair of young people and detained them until a supervisor arrived.

It didn't take long, about 5 minutes after the supervisor arrived and they were being followed into the house by an auror. Mina quickly raced up the stairs with Draco right behind her. The auror caught up with them and checked the rest of the floor and rooms for anyone else. When he didn't find anyone, he turned to the pair, "Well? What are we doing up here?"

Mina turned to the linen cupboard, opened the door and waved her wand. When she felt the wards drop, she walked through the door and shouted, "Periodontist!"

She was quickly rushed by her father and pulled into a hug. Then pushed away so he could see her. "Are you ok? You shouldn't have come! You could have been hurt!" as she was pulled into another hug.

"Dad, I'm fine. How are you? How's mum and Hermione? Is everyone safe?" Mina answered and questioned as her mum, carrying the baby, crashed into the pair. She was trying to hug them both while holding the baby at the same time. Mina gave a silent chuckle and smile. "Mum breathe. It's ok. We got the guy. The wards worked brilliantly and he's in custody."

Draco was standing next to the auror and both men looked astonished at how the family acted toward each other. Mina had taken baby Hermione and was cooing to her while their parents hugged and tried to calm down. It took a couple of long seconds before the auror remembered his duty. "Excuse me, but as long as everyone is safe we need to get your statements and check all your wands for any spells you might have cast."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the young auror for a few moments before Michelle started to laugh. Soon Robert, Mina and Draco were also laughing.

"What?" The young auror looked completely confused.

Draco spoke first, "These are Ms. Granger's parents and sister. They're muggles." Smiling at the auror as he waited for realization to dawn.

"But if she," he pointed at Mina, "is Hermione Granger, why did she ask if 'Hermione' was ok? And this house is registered with our ministry as belonging to Robert and Michelle Wilkins. Why would muggles have their residence registered with the Wizarding Ministry?"

"All good questions, young man," Robert answered him. "They will be answered but not standing in the hallway. Hermi…Mina, can we go downstairs now? I think I need a drink."

"Absolutely, Dad." Mina smiled at him and she led the way down to the lounge where Robert poured a drink for himself and Draco. He handed the drink to Draco without thought. Draco took it without thinking anything about it. They both threw their drinks back looking like a carbon copy of each other. The supervising auror joined them in the lounge but no one noticed him right away. He watched with envy as the two men refilled their glasses.

Before he could speak Michelle and Mina spoke up. Michelle, "Robert!" Mina, "Draco!" The inflection of the women's voices was exactly the same and it stopped both men in their tracks, looking at the ladies.

Robert looked to Draco, "Like mother, like daughter." The men clinked glasses and downed their drinks again.

"That burns but good. What is that?" Draco asked as he saw Robert reach for the bottle to refill their glasses.

Robert was about to answer but Michelle had had enough, "Alright you two. You're done." That froze them in place. She walked over to them and took their glasses from them followed by the bottle in Robert's hand. She placed them on the sideboard just as they all heard a throat clear and turned to see the supervisor standing in the doorway. "Can we help you?" Michelle asked.

"Mum, Dad, this Supervisory Auror Wellsley." Mina said.

"A pleasure." He said. "I just have a few questions about what happened here." He searched through the scant notes that he had. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy set wards around this property, correct?"

Draco spoke first as Mina was trying to keep a fussy baby Hermione occupied. "Yes. These are Ms. Granger's parents. We wanted to protect them so we placed wards around this property and their office."

"What type of wards did you set?"

Draco went on to explain all the wards they had used until he got to the one Mina did herself. "The last ward Mina will have to explain. She didn't tell me which one it was."

Wellsley looked at Mina and she explained, "It was a shield ward of sorts. It's designed to return the spell cast back at the caster." She saw blank looks on both Aurors and her parents so she explained further. "Instead of absorbing a spell or deflecting it like a regular shield charm, this one acts like a mirror and causes the spell to bounce off and sends it back to whoever cast it."

"A return to sender spell?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, exactly." Mina smiled at her mother. "I'm calling it a mirror shield."

"That explains it," mumbled Wellsley.

"Explains what?" Draco asked.

"The man, Dolohov, is dead." The stunned silence that followed his statement was stifling.

"Wh…wh…what?" Mina was having trouble focusing, the color drained from her face and she was a little wobbly.

"Dolohov is dead. It appears he was killed with his own killing curse." Wellsley said. "His wand shows he cast an Avada. I don't know where he was aiming especially from outside and so far away, but it seems to have as you say returned to sender."

Robert's nerves got the best of him at that moment and he started to chuckle and muttered in a sing song voice 'return to sender, address unknown, return to sender. nobody home'."

"Robert?" Michelle asked.

He looked at her confused face. "Come on, Love. Return to sender? Don't you remember? It's an old Elvis song." Everyone just looked at him and that made him laugh. When he couldn't bring himself under control, Michelle stood up and got him another drink. She handed it to him and while in the middle of a laugh he did his best to swallow it down only sputtering a little.

"Really Robert! All this and you dwell on that." Michelle scolded as he continued to chuckle.

"It's not that uncommon, Mum." Mina stepped in. Her coloring has almost returned to normal and her voice was strong. "It's a bit of a shock for all of us. It's either that or cry or rage I imagine." She handed Hermione Michelle back to her mother as she turned to face the Auror, "So I killed him." She said matter of factly.

This led to several people in the room gasping and protesting her innocence. "You did not!" "No!" and "Surely not!" were spoken or shouted at the same time.

Wellsley held up his hand. "No, Miss Granger. You did not. He killed himself. There is no question of that."

"It was my spell…"

Wellsley spoke over her, "You put the shield in place; he cast the curse. That is not your fault and you will not be held accountable for his stupidity." He sighed, "The question is how did he know this place contained your family." Mina's and Draco's eye erupted in surprise. "Any thoughts?"

"Could he have tracked the magical signature on the house?" Mina asked.

"Dolohov wasn't smart enough. He was brawn not brains." Draco added. "So if that was the way, it wasn't him. Which means we have a bigger problem."

The three wizards continued to talk about how magic could have been used to track them until Robert made a suggestion, "Do they know where you have been going from school?" All eyes were on him. "I mean, could they have just followed you at some point and then just bided their time?"

"Of course! How stupid of me!" Mina exclaimed, "We were in Hogsmead together; we talked openly at school about coming to Australia and tattoos then we wandered around after we got here."

"And Liam advertised Dark Mark covers were available. It wouldn't take a genius to put it together that someone you cared about would be here. Once they got here all they would have to do is check where the strongest shields were." Draco added.

"So he may or may not have been working with someone. Which means," she walked over to the window and pulled the drapes back just an inch or so, "someone may or may not be watching the house right now." Her eyes scanned the darkness while she internally focused on the information available. She was trying to work out what should be done; what she could do to continue to keep her family safe. Outwardly she didn't show a single sign of her internal struggles. I just got them back, I can't lose them again but what else can I do? At least this time, it's only temporary. I hope. She turned to address everyone else only to find that they were all watching her in expectation. She didn't disappoint, "I think I need to stay away."

"What?" Michelle asked. "You can't! You are our daughter! I won't lose you again!"

Hermione smiled at her mother, "Mum…I…You aren't going to lose me because I won't lose you either. I just got you back after all." She walked over to her mother and pulled her and Hermione Michelle into a hug. Quickly followed by the feel of strong arms wrapping around both of them. Both women laughed as the arms squeezed tighter and tighter. "Dad, we can't breathe!" She was laughing and crying at the same time.

He was chuckling but let them go. "What will you do? Where will you go? Will you write to us?" He had many questions. He wasn't about to let his daughter walk out the door without the reassurances he and his wife needed.

She looked cautiously at the other people in the room. Wondering how much she trusted the Aurors. Should she talk in front of them? She caught Draco's attention for a second then looked at the Aurors. Draco got the message, "Gentlemen, let's take this outside and give the family a chance to talk privately." Wellsley got the point and ordered the young Auror outside. He and Draco followed talking about how to best protect the family.

When they were alone, Mina put up a _muffilto_ charm just to be safe. "Now we can speak without worry." At her parents concerned look she added, "I'm sure they're fine since they're Aurors, that's a wizard policeman, but I don't know those particular Aurors. To answer your questions, for starters, I have to go back to work. School's still in session and we have classes to teach. Then, I don't know. I guess I'll need to find a flat or ask the Headmistress if I can spend the summer at school. As for communicating I don't think I'll send an owl but probably emails and texts when I can. Actually, can you pick me up a laptop? I'll pay you back I just can't get to a store right now and when I go back to Hogwarts…well, let's just say my chances of getting to an electronics store are virtually nil."

Robert looked at her a little askance. He finally realized that his little girl wasn't so young anymore and was quite used to making decisions and seeing them through. It also appeared that she was used to people following her advice or orders; whichever the situation call for. "Alright. I'll get you one. Specifics?" They went on to discuss her options and what she would need.

When the decision was made, she made something quite clear, "Don't send it to me yourself. Mail it to Liam and he'll send it out." Draco came back in and Mina adjusted the spell to include him. Then she had a realization, "That's not going to work either. I bet they're watching Liam too." Mina thought, _who can receive muggle mail but know enough to…_ she got an idea. "Mrs. Figg."

"Who?" Robert asked.

"Arabella Figg, she is a squib, I hate the term. It means she's the child of magical people but didn't get any magical ability. Dad can you log on to your computer? I need to find her address." It took a bit but she found an address for Arabella Figg, Surrey England. "Oh Dad look! She has her email listed! Go Mrs. Figg." She proceeded to send an email to Mrs. Figg who promptly replied that she would be happy to be the go between for Hermione and her parents. "I'm so excited! I can't wait for her forward the package to me." Mina was beaming. "Until then I can owl her your letters and she will send them on via regular post." She grabbed her Dad and squeezed him hard.

He broke the hug to look sternly at his daughter, "One laptop coming up and you aren't going to pay us back. Save your money for finding a good flat. No slum." Robert warned. "And how's your mobile? Do you need a new one? How old is that one? What plan do you have?" This led into a discussion that completely baffled Draco. In the end Draco was told that Mina's father would be getting her a new computer and mobile as well putting her on their plan. The only thing he understood was she was getting a new mobile. The rest was a complete mystery.

"I'm sorry to bring us all back to this…unpleasantness, but, most of the Aurors have left. They took the body. They want us to put all the wards back in place including the 'return to sender' ward which Wellsley wants to learn more about; said it would be really useful. He's waiting outside to help us." Draco let them know at the same time his voice was showing the pride he felt for his friend.

Robert and Michelle shared a look after seeing how Draco was looking at their eldest daughter. Michelle was smiling, Robert not so much. Mina returned the smile before it suddenly ran away from her face. It was the beginning of not seeing her family for a long time. She held out her hands and Hermione Michelle reached out for her. They hugged before Hermione Michelle laid her head to rest on Mina's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

"I guess this little one is tired. It's been a long night." Michelle took her youngest daughter, "I'm going to put her to bed while you two do that voodoo that you do so well." She smiled at Mina and winked at her now chuckling husband.

Draco pulled her aside to quietly ask her, "What's voodoo? I don't think we ever did a spell called that."

She laughed and pushed him towards the door, "Come on, I'll explain back at school. We have wards to put up first."

They got the wards put back up and with Wellsley's help the wards were strengthened. He was also keyed to the alarm wards and Liam was taken off of them. After a quick conversation with the Auror it was decided that what happened tonight made it unsafe for Liam to be too closely associated with her family. Mina sent a quick text to Liam. _U R off wards. 2 dngrus. TX!_ They finished with the wards and headed back into the house.

Before Wellsley left Mina explained that the mirror shield wasn't ready yet. The spells rebounded on the caster no matter which side of the shield you were on. Her goal, she told him was to have it be moveable so Aurors could 'wear it' and to be able to cast out. "Basically a combination of the mirror shield and a traditional shield charm. The problem is they both use almost the same runes and wand motions so when combined…it has a tendency to collapse on itself. But I'm working on it!"

Draco overheard a good portion of their conversation. After Wellsley left he mumbled to Mina, "Not to mention that spell will be worth a fortune when you get it right. In its current form, it's still worth a lot of money."

Mina smiled at him, "I know. I've worked hard on this spell. I'm not going to just give it away."

Draco smiled at her comments. He never realized she was so self-aware or that she cared all that much about money. She always seemed to have a selfless Gryffindor do-gooder attitude about her. This made her seem more…normal to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked.

"No!" He saw her eyes start to mist over. "Draco, I don't want to lose them again."

He pulled her into a one-armed side hug, "You aren't losing them, you're doing what you do best." She looked at him and he rolled his eyes at her. "Protecting them. Making sure they are safe. Besides, you aren't losing them. You've already arranged to communicate with them in such a way no wizard would ever figure it out. You're just making them safer." She still looked sad, "Come on, we have to get back to school. McG's probably worried about you." He had walked them back over to her parents.

Michelle rejoined her family after putting Hermione Michelle back to bed. She watched the young people approaching with the keen eye of a mother. She recognized the looks they were giving each other and wondered how long before they realized how much they cared for each other. She glanced at her husband to see that he also recognized the look but was less than happy about it. She was smiling when they had gathered until she saw the shiny look of her daughter's eyes. "Oh honey, I know. But we aren't going anywhere and you can always come home." She pulled Mina into a hug. She tried to lighten up the situation, "At least this time when we see you, we will know who you are." Both women chuckled. "Besides, it sounds like you have many more things to do right now. I would rather you concentrate on your career and other things than worry about us. We'll be fine."

Mina stepped over to her father and threw her arms around the tall man, "Daddy, I love you so much."

"I love you too baby girl. Be safe and remember: no slum. If you need money just let me know."

"I'll be fine Daddy. I have a good job." Mina reassured him. "But before I take a flat, I'll let you know and you can check it out. Bless the internet."

While Mina was saying her goodbyes to her dad, Michelle approached Draco. "Be safe Draco." He was surprised she made the overture to him and apparently it showed on his face. "Why do you look so surprised? I can see how important she is to you and you to her. That makes you important to me. Be safe. I don't pretend to understand what your world has done or will do to you, but you have family here. Never forget that." And with that she pulled him into a hug. Then whispered in his ear, "Please take care of my baby too. I can't lose her."

Draco just nodded his head as he returned the hug. She pulled back and in true motherly fashion, "Now, you two need to get going. Do you need sandwiches for the road or anything?"

They both laughed. "No thanks mum. We will be back at Hogwarts in less than an hour."

Robert humphed, "Damn convenient, that." He shook Draco's hand and looked him square in the eye, "You'll both be safe, yes?"

Draco smiled, "Yes sir." He stepped back next to Mina and looked at her. He spun on the spot and disappeared.

"I love you!" Mina said just before she disappeared as well.

Michelle turned to Robert, "You do realize that young man may end up our son-in-law?"

All Robert did was humph before pulling the love of his life toward the stairs so they could head to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for this delay. I have been without a Beta and was being really really paranoid about this chapter. So, I'm in need of a Beta if anyone wants to give it go.

When Mina arrived at the apparation point in Hogsmeade Draco was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Since he left only moments before she did she checked the surrounding area looking for him. She searched for ten minutes before heading toward Hogwarts to report his disappearance with the Headmistress. _What could have happened? _Her mind was filled with all sorts of different and crazy scenarios; all of which resulted in him being dead. Her steps quickened as each horrific scene played out in her head. By the time she reached the castle she was running. It was fortunate that it was such a late hour as she made quite an unusual site running as fast as she could through the halls and skidding to a stop in front of the gargoyle.

It didn't even wait for her to say the password as she was gasping for air, "You again? You really should find an earlier time to see the Headmistress. This is most unseemly. She's not at your beck and call." The statue said as he stepped aside to let her ascend the staircase.

The staircase was too slow for her liking so she vaulted up the stairs as fast as she could and knocked on the door only to have it opened at the second sharp rap of her knuckles on the thick panel. She was about to start to explain her fears when she looked at who opened the door. There stood the man of the hour, Draco Malfoy. Her worry turned to anger in a nanosecond when she spotted the teacup in his hand. Despite the stitch in her side and the lack of oxygen in her lungs she managed to loud, "YOU PRAT!" at the person holding the door open. She glanced farther into the room to see a nice tea was set out. "You're having tea?! I've been worried sick, and you are having tea!"

As she took a deep breath before starting to berate him again, he asked, "Mina why are you...why didn't you come through the Floo?" Draco was as distracted by her mode of arrival as she was at his presence in the Headmistress' office.

"The Floo? My parents' house is NOT connected to the Floo."

"No, but the Manor is. Why didn't you use it?" _Why is she so angry at me? _He wondered in confusion as he retook his seat.

She took her first easy breath since she realized he was missing but her glare was still in place. "Dunderhead, how was I supposed to get into the Manor? I can't get through the wards let alone know the place well enough to apparate there. Besides, it's rude to just apparate into someone's home."

It finally dawned on him why she was so angry and the laughter that escaped his mouth should have been avoided for self preservation's sake. "Mina, everyone knows the wards around Malfoy Manor have been disabled. The only wards there now are the standard kind; muggle repelling, preservation and what not. Nothing special. Well, except the one that keeps mother contained, I guess. A condition of her house arrest is that the floo in Malfoy Manor be accessible at all times so the Aurors can floo in whenever the mood bloody well strikes them," he said bitterly. "Your parents' place is more heavily warded than the Manor. That's why we went that way in the first place."

She understood his bitterness but that didn't stop her from continuing her verbal assault on him. "And how exactly was I to know this? This information that '_everybody_' is supposed to know?! You got us there! I had nothing to do with it! And then you don't show up at the apparition point in Hogsmeade and I search and wait for you and where are you? Having tea with the Headmistress!" She abruptly straightened when she realized that she was looming over him in her state of agitation and worry. And to make matters worse, she was doing it in front of her boss. She turned her head to address the elderly witch who sat patiently with her eyebrows raised. "Professor McGonagall, I..I…"

McGonagall waited a beat before saying, "Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to say something?" She had a small smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye that nearly matched Dumbledore's.

"I...I…" She felt her cheeks get hotter yet as a blush stole over them. Her only saving grace was that she was still red-faced from her excursions earlier.

"Have a cup of tea. Mr. Malfoy was just telling me about the events of tonight." She handed Mina a cup of tea and indicated that she should take a seat next to Draco. "How are your parents?"

She accepted the tea and sat in the chair. As soon as she sat she felt the tension roll off her shoulders and the events of the night start to catch up with her. She sighed, "They're well. Upset, naturally, but doing better than I expected. I've decided not to visit them again because it's too dangerous." She took a sip of tea before she continued. "We've thought of other ways to stay up to date with each other." Pausing, "Professor, I'm sorry about my behavior just now. I shouldn't have…" She grimaced slightly as she reflected on her behavior and set the cup on the desk. She looked at Professor McGonagall with the tell tale blush having been renewed but unsure what to do now.

McGonagall started to chuckle, "It's alright, Miss Granger. I'm pleased that your parents are safe and that you BOTH are back safely but it is late." She noted the slightly drooped shoulders and tired eyes of the young professors in front her. "And I think you could both do with a good night's rest." She stood and indicated the door. Wearily, they thanked her for the tea, nodded and left.

_*Two Months Later…*_

The school year was quickly coming to close and Hermione was desperately searching for a flat. She had contacted several muggle estate agents but not one of them would help her find a flat as her salary for this year was less than their minimum. She had even tried for a short term lease but quickly realized she couldn't afford any of them and the shortest rental term was 6 months when all she needed was a 4 months lease. "Draco, what am I going to do?" She was sitting on a lounge in the common room while searching through three muggle newspapers &amp; the _Daily Prophet_. Giving up the search she tossed _The Times_ onto the pile that was already on the table in front of her. "School lets out in a month and I still can't find a place!" She dropped her head into her hands and rubbed the heels into her eyes. "The only places for rent listed in the newspapers that I can get for the money I have and for the time I need them are bedsits. I guess I could get one of those since it's only for a few months but I doubt my father would agree."

Draco folded the business section of _The Daily Mail_ he had snagged from her. He added it to the pile on the table and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "If I had a say in it I wouldn't agree either."

Mina sighed, "I agree as well. The thought…yuck. I guess I'll just stay here for the summer."

He stood up and walked to the kitchenette and began making a pot of tea. "You can't. Remember, McGonagall told us all that everyone has to leave, even Sprout. How's she supposed to work in the green houses…"

"UGH!" She flopped back into the lounge. "I forgot. Now I really don't have a clue what to do. Why did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have to go see Charlie? It wouldn't be convenient to stay in Devon but I could do it. But no! They wanted to travel. Harry and Ron are out. I've already lived with them once. Really don't want to do that again."

Draco brought the tea over and handed her a mug. "You know, you could always stay at the Manor."

"Me? At the Manor? Are you effing kidding me? There's no way."

"I'm serious. It's free. Your father can NOT complain it's a slum and you would be safe. After all what Death Eater or the wannabes that are still out there, would think to look for you there? And you'll have space to do your research." He looked over at her to gauge her reaction.

"Your mother would never allow it. Not to mention the wards."

"Ah, but we talked about this aready, the wards aren't as extensive as they once were. As for Mother, here's the best part: she doesn't have a choice. I inherited the title and everything else when Father went to prison. The rules are the rules. And the rules say she won't have a choice."

"Draco…" She still wasn't convinced it was a good idea.

"I'm going to invite you to the Manor for the summer. That's makes you an official guest of the Lord of the Manor." His eye roll told her what he really thought of being the head of the family. "Since she's my mother and still lives there and is my closest female relative, she's required to be the hostess. She can be nothing but polite with her actions; though her verbal barbs will probably be painful. What she can't do is throw you out or treat you badly." He stopped and smiled at Mina. "These are the 'rules' that have dictate her life after all. We'll just make them work for us." Making the offer just a little bit better, "There is a muggle village about a mile from us, just close enough for a nice walk. You can use that interwebs thing there." She was close to agreeing so to make his offer irresistible he added, "and where else are you going to be able to access a wizard library? I promise you, the library is at least as good as Hogwarts if not better. I bet you'll find it filled with books of which even you've never heard. And there is an entire section just on Ancient Runes. Maybe you'll find something to help with the Mirror Shield."

Her eyes lit up with the thought of all that knowledge and he knew she would accept. "Well...I wouldn't want to be a bother. But I'm kind of stymied on that shield and a place to live. If you're sure..."

"Granger!"

She smiled at him, "Thank you Draco. I accept your kind offer. You're right, Dad'll be happy because it's definitely not a slum." Her smile failed when a thought struck her, "but..um...is there a way...I mean I don't want to seem rude but...I can't, I mean I don't think I can go...is there a way to not go into..." He noticed she was rubbing her left arm.

He took her hand in his to stop her rubbing the scar under her sleeve, "Mina, I'll seal off the room. You won't need to go anywhere near it."

Her courage reasserted itself. "No. Don't seal it off. I don't want to put you or Mrs. Malfoy out anymore than I already am. Thank you for the offer; it means a lot to me. But I can avoid it. I can, can't I? I don't have to go through it to get anywhere?"

"No. It takes longer to get around but you can avoid that room. But on a sort of different subject we have house elves." When he saw her start to bristle, he added information. "They are treated better now than in the past but this last year has been hard on them. With the Dark Lord in residence and Death Eaters all 'round...well, let's just say Dobby was the lucky one to get out when he did. They had a really really bad year. They need a place to heal and feel safe. Right now, that's the Manor; please, don't try to free them."

She looked him in the eyes, "They are well treated? Not being beaten like Dobby was?"

"Promise."

She shrugged her shoulder, "I trust you. If you say they're treated well and are happy to do what they are doing…" She shrugged again. "Who am I to interfere?"

Draco's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"What? I've learned. Though I don't like the slave aspect of it all, I'm beginning to understand more about the relationship between elves and their households."

"Thank you." He was somber when broaching the next subject, "You know, I would have stopped them if I could. I...I still hear you screaming. Besides letting those Death Eaters into the school, it's the biggest regret of my life that I couldn't help you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "You did. You lied to your Father and that crazy bitch. You knew it was us. I know you recognized us. I saw it in your eyes. And I believe you would have helped me if you could. I saw how you felt. It was written on your face. I think even if you would've tried you would've been stopped. If not by your parents then by that crazy bitch and I doubt it would have been pleasant."

"She really was a frightening crazy cow." He agreed. They stayed up late talking about the war, families, careers options, and everything else under the moon. They laughed and cried and argued and hugged and started to learn how important they were to each other.

The next morning as the great hall started to fill, it was obvious that O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and end of year exams were close at hand for the students. But because the end of the year was close for all of them it was a strange mix; the anxiety for the tests and the excitement of going home.

Over breakfast the young, tired duo struggled to remain awake despite the emotions flying around the room.

Draco turned to Mina, "I'll send an owl to Mother to have her prepare a guest suite for you."

"A suite? I don't need anything like that just a room."

"No. You need a suite. I've seen how you spread out when you're in research mode. The common room was a mess for weeks before my tattoo. I don't want that all over the Manor!" His tone of voice and laughter dispelled the harshness of the words.

Professor Slughorn piped into their conversation, "Oh! Are you staying with our young Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?" The Headmistress turned to listen more closely. "Excellent idea, excellent. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy could be persuaded to host an inter-house quidditch clinic over the summer. I was quite the player in my days here. I would be happy to help with the arrangements and listing of the best players in the lower years that would benefit from such an endeavor."

Both young professors smiled in a way that said they heard his words but understood he had an ulterior motive. Especially as Draco was fated to be the Flying Master and Quidditch coach next year. He had just spent the last 5 months working with those same younger players and was well aware of all the players. It was obvious Slughorn was after something else.

"I'm sure the gardens would be a perfect location. I'm told they are simply amazing; full of strange and unusual plants…" His eyes glazed over as his voice drifted to silence. He shortly came back to himself, "Yes, perfect place for a clinic."

Draco and Mina smiled at each other in understanding. Professor Slughorn wanted to come to the Manor and probably pilfer a few of those strange and unusual plants for himself. Harry had told Mina about catching Slughorn stealing plants from the greenhouses during sixth year.

Before Draco could respond, Mina piped up, "Thank you, Professor. I'm sure if Draco were to hold such a clinic your obvious organizational skills and advice on the players would be taken with the amount of consideration such a kind offer deserves. Why, after all he's _only_ been the Assistant Flying Master and Quidditch Coach this year." Mina's sickly sweet comment, delivered with perfect innocence had Slughorn smiling and Draco choking on his juice.

She turned to Draco when she heard him choke, "Draco? Are you alright?"

"Just swallowed wrong." He leaned in closer so he wouldn't be overheard, "If I didn't know the truth I would have thought you were raised in pureblood circles. You sure you aren't Slytherin? You just out Slytherined the head of the house."

"Not that hard is it? I mean, it's not like he's Professor Snape after all." She smiled at him and continued to eat her breakfast as he turned back to his own food while chuckling.

Farther down the Head Table, Headmistress McGonagall rolled her eyes at Slughorn's sad attempt to get an invite to the Manor. The trepidation she felt at the thought of Mina going back to the Manor surprised her as she knew what had happened to Mina during the war. She was amazed and glad for at the developing friendship between Hermione and Draco, but to volunteer to go back there for an entire summer was astounding. Her brow wrinkled in worry as she thought about her favorite student in that atmosphere.

Three days later at breakfast, Draco received an owl from his mother. He read the letter quietly but Mina was able to see a coldness settle over his face. His posture became more rigid the longer he read. When he was done he folded the letter with precise and crisp movements before it was tucked into his robes and he calmly returned to eating his breakfast. Anyone who hadn't lived with him for the last several months would not have noticed the tightness of his jaw, the grip he had on his fork or the complete lack of extra motion in his body. He was completely still except for the necessary motions of eating.

Mina put her hand on his arm, "Draco, what's wrong?"

He looked at her but didn't try to smile for her. He gave a small shake of his head and turned once again back to his food. He poked at it for a few moments before giving up and leaving the Great Hall.

Mina debated following him. _If he needed her he would come to her wouldn't he?_ Coming quickly to the truth, she left the Great Hall to find him. She didn't have long to look.

"Took you longer than I expected."

Mina whipped around to look behind her. There stood Draco, leaning against the wall with a letter in his hand. "This letter is from Mother. It's….it's not pretty." He handed the letter to Mina.

She was hesitant to take it but did. When she started to read it her eyes grew wide with shock. By the time she finished she was red in the face. She wanted to crumble the letter up, she wanted to incinerate it and she wanted to burn the author to the ground. "Well, I wish I could say that was unexpected." She handed the letter back to Draco. "I'll find somewhere else to stay. I don't want to make trouble between you two."

Draco pushed away from the wall. "You aren't the one causing trouble. She is. But I want you to be sure about this. I want you to stay with...at the Manor. But I don't want you to have to deal with this." He shook the letter, emphasizing his irritation.

She wrinkled her nose at it. "I'm sure...I mean, I can...honestly, I'm not sure. She's so vehement about me staying there." The internal clock that Mina used to make sure she was always on time for classes made her start to walk in the direction of her first class of the day on automatic.

Draco had no choice but to go with her if he wanted to continue their conversation. "I did tell her that you are an honored guest. Even though she didn't say it, she IS preparing a suite for you if you still want it."


End file.
